Second Time Around
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Entire story in one upload. Prue and Andy are given a second chance at life thanks to a Christmas granted to the Charmed Ones by Santa Clause.


The entire story in one upload!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Prue Halliwell groaned at the sound of the alarm clock. She did not want to get up. She was too tired. _Wait! The alarm isn't going off for me! It's going off for Andy!_

Andy Trudeau turned the alarm clock off. "5:45 AM," He said. "You know when we were dead we slept sometimes all day."

Prue smiled. She turned to her husband. "I thought we were glad we were alive again?"

"I am, but I wish I could have another day before I start solving crimes again."

Prue chuckled. "You love your job."

"I do, but I need another day to enjoy my second chance at life."

"Our second chance at life goes with having our old jobs again, Andrew. Now get your ass up and ready for work."

"I'll remember that when you want to have sex or fool around later, Prudence."

Prue laughed. Andy got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Prue set the alarm clock for her to get up in a few hours. She then settled down and went back to sleep, while her husband showered.

It was the day after Christmas in 2003. Prue and Andy had both been dead for the last few years. That was until they had been pulled back into the land of living with a second chance at life, their old lives. This had been thanks to Prue's sisters: Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell-Turner and Paige Matthews, her brother-in-laws: Leo Wyatt and Cole Turner, her father, Victor Bennett, and friend, Darryl Morris.

Prue's sisters were witches. She had been a witch too before she died. That was the reason why she had been dead actually. A demon had killed her. The same was for Andy, a demon killed him. He had died two years before Prue though. Prue's sisters, her brother-in-law, father, and Darryl had all had a Christmas wish for Prue and Andy to be alive again. Santa Clause had got to the Halliwell Manor, where Prue's sisters and brother-in-laws were sleeping, delivering presents.

Prue's sisters and brother-in-laws heard Santa and had gone to the living room to see what the noise was. They talked and Santa granted them their Christmas wish for Prue and Andy to be alive again. The wish had been granted super early on Christmas morning.

"_Oh, my God, Andy," Prue said as she and her husband when in their bed in heaven._

"_What?" Andy asked. He looked at his wife. The two had been married in heaven by Prue's grandmother, Penny "Grams" Halliwell._

"_Look."_

_Andy looked to where his wife looked. There was a glowing red and green cloud of fog in front of them. "What the fuck is that?" He asked._

_Prue shrugged._

"_Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau?" Came a voice._

"_It talks?" Prue said._

"_I am a magical force sent by Santa Clause to bring you two back from the dead. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell-Turner, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, and Cole Turner met Santa Clause a little bit ago and he granted them a Christmas wish. Their wish was for Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau to be alive again with the jobs they once had and a place of their own to live together in. But under this condition everyone who knew they were dead with an exception of all magic folk and the wishers to forget Prue and Andy were ever dead."_

"_Is that really possible?" Andy asked._

"_It is Yule. It is the most magical time of the winter," The voice of the magic force said. "It does not matter whether Yule is on the first day of winter, Christmas Eve, or Christmas Day. Santa Clause is celebrated Christmas Eve and Day so the magic is alive all day today."_

"_So this is very powerful magic to bring us back from the dead?" Prue asked._

"_Yes. You will be restored to your original bodies. They will be just as they were before you were killed by the demons that brought you your deaths. Your jobs will be restored too. You will go back to being a detective for the San Francisco Police Department, Andrew, and you will go back to being a photograph for 415 Magazine, Prudence. All you have to do is walk through me. You will be in San Francisco and you will alive again. It will be early on Christmas morning. Once you walk through there is no coming back."_

"_Are you kidding? I want to be alive again. I want to be with my sisters and nieces."_

"_Let's go then, Prue," Andy said._

_Prue and Andy got out of bed and dressed. You got whatever you needed and wanted in heaven._

"_Are you ready?" The force asked._

"_Yes," Andy said._

"_Wait, I have to say good-bye to Grams and Mom first," Prue said. She went to her mother and grandmother. _

"_Sweetheart, what's going on?" Patty Halliwell asked her oldest daughter._

_Prue explained everything. _

"_Go my darling," Grams said. "Rejoin your sisters and enjoy a second chance at life. We will still be near."_

_Prue smiled. "I wish you could come too Mom and Grams."_

"_Your sisters have accepted us being gone long ago. They want you and Andy. Go to them. Go and have children with Andy."_

"_Oh, my God! Yes, I am going to have children."_

"_Then go, sweetheart," Patty said. "I love you."_

_Prue hugged and kissed her mother and grandmother good-bye. She went back to where Andy and the magical force were._

"_I'm ready," Prue said._

"_All right, just walk right through. You will be restored to your bodies. I do not know where you'll be in San Francisco, but trust it."_

"_When we go back are we going to be the right ages we should be?" Andy asked._

"_Yes, people will forget you have died, but they need to see you have gotten older too. Do not be made about being older, though. You will alive again and you will be with the woman you love, Andrew."_

"_Very true."_

"_Let's go," Prue said._

_Andy nodded. He grabbed onto Prue's hand. The two walked through the green and red fog. They felt their spirits go into their bodies. The fog lifted and there they stood in front of a building. _

"_We're here," Prue said looking around. Andy did too. They were dressed in the clothes they had gotten into in heaven. They felt stuff in their pockets. They found keys and wallets. They looked inside the wallets. They saw they had Driver's licenses, Social Security cards, bank cards and credit cards._

"_There are two keys here," Andy said. "One's for a car."_

"_One must be to this building," Prue said. "I think it's a townhouse."_

_Andy nodded. He grabbed Prue's hand. The two walked up the steps and to the front door of the townhouse. Andy used the key that wasn't a car key. He fit into the lock and he unlocked the door and it opened. He and Prue walked inside._

_It was a townhouse. Prue and Andy walked around it. It was furnished. The living room was furnished with furniture and a television size they both would like and mix together. The kitchen was filled wish dishes, glasses, coffee mugs, silverware, pots, pans, and everything else they needed in the kitchen. They had a dinning room with a dinning room table and chairs Prue had always wanted. They had a few bedrooms. The master bedroom had a king sized bed and other furniture the two had used when they were in heaven. _

_Prue raided the closet and dresser. It was filled with clothes of her style. Andy had clothes of his style too. _

_Prue found the basement had a huge dark room for her. She had the latest photography equipment and some older equipment she had liked all along. _

_Their cars were what they had had when they were alive, but newer models._

_Everything had been thought out for them. They checked the time. It would be a few hours before her sisters would be awake. They decided to get some more sleep._

Prue was very happy to be alive again.

When she went to work later that morning, it was as if she had never died.

"Have a good Christmas, Prue?" Her boss asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. How was yours?" Prue said.

"It was fine. I hope you're ready for a new project."

_I'm back and ready for action!_

"You better believe it."

"Good, we're doing an interview with Bay Mirror's columnist, Phoebe Halliwell-Turner. Your sister, right?"

"One of them," Prue said.

Her boss smiled. "Well, you're our own photographer for the article. You'll be working with Samantha Centon."

"Great."

"The interview is to take place at your sister's place on Monday."

"Fabulous," Prue said.

Later that night, Prue was very happy when her husband came home.

"How was the first day back?" Prue asked.

"It was great. I help Darryl solve a case he had been pondering for months," Andy said.

"Great. I get to do an article for Phoebe. She's being interviewed for 415."

"Great. It has just begun for us, Prue."

"The second time around is going to be better than the first!" Prue said.

Chapter 2

"Don't mix stuff that can switch our bodies," Prue said as she and Phoebe were in the attic of the Manor the next day.

"You're talking to the wrong sister," Phoebe said. "Besides I know what I'm doing. I did this for Piper and Leo. It worked."

Prue shook her head. Phoebe was doing a little magic to create a marriage license for Prue and Andy. That had been the one thing they were not given. Phoebe just wrote down the information that was required on a marriage license and threw it in a bowl, along with some magical ingredients, and she said a spell. Then _Boom!_ a marriage license appeared in the bowl.

Prue grabbed and looked it over. She compared it to Cole and Phoebe's, which was the only real one given by law compared to magic to the sisters.

"Oh, my God, Phoebe, you have excelled since I died."

"Well, I had to. But Paige is the best at the potions. I'm best at the spells really. Piper is just Piper."

"Hey, don't be dissing me," Piper said walking into the attic

Prue laughed.

"How the hell did you two get into the house?"

"We have keys you know," Phoebe said.

"Well, couldn't you have done magic at Prue's place?"

"No, because I didn't have everything I needed and neither did Prue."

"Well, stock up!"

"You know Paige still lives in the Manor and until she moves out, we'll come and go as we please," Prue said. "Also I should have the Manor since I am the oldest living granddaughter of Grams since the house was willed to all of us."

"Yes, but you died a couple years ago, Prue," Piper said. "Plus you and Andy have your own place. My husband and I are comfortable here, along with my daughter, your niece."

"Sure bring Paulina into this."

"Would you like me to bring my husband or Paige into it? You know Andy wouldn't want to move in here, anyway. Demons and warlocks_ always_ attack at the Manor, and he hates the attacks."

"I know that, thank you. But yeah, I do prefer my own house. I would hate to uproot you, Paulina, and Leo. I would have to deal with Paige, and I prefer to be enjoying my second chance at like without any sisters under the same roof."

"So have you and Andy been getting busy?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe!" Piper said.

Prue smiled. "What do mean exactly by getting busy?"

"Well, are you two baby making?"

"Not yet. We've been alive again for the last three days. We're trying to get our lives back on track. The baby making will start eventually. I'm going to make Andy start trying for a baby after the New Year. That gives him plenty of time to get his life underway again. I already have mine underway."

"Don't make Andy start trying for a baby," Piper said. "Demand it!"

"Oh, I just have to threaten him with my powers and I can get whatever I want."

"I hate all of you," Phoebe said. "I don't have any powers to use on my husband."

"Sweetie, you just have to say, 'Now!' and Cole is ready for you to have your way with him," Piper said.

"True. But I would love to have the power of Telekinesis to undress him, or freeze him in bed!"

Prue and Piper laughed.

Chapter 3

On Monday afternoon, Prue and the reporter, Samantha Centon, both went to Phoebe and Cole's penthouse for Phoebe's interview for 415 Magazine. Prue took pictures around the penthouse while Samantha interviewed her sister. She also took pictures of Phoebe, Cole, and their five-month-old daughter, Belinda. Phoebe was six weeks pregnant with her and Cole's second child too.

Prue was very happy for her sister. Phoebe deserved happiness, as did Cole.

A week later…

"I am pleased to present your 415 edition," Prue said.

Phoebe looked up at her sister. Prue held the magazine up. On the cover was a picture of Phoebe with Cole and Belinda. She jumped up from her desk and snatched the magazine from her sister. She looked at the cover. There were the typical headlines on every magazine, but Phoebe's was the one she read. "The Bay Mirror's 'Ask Phoebe' on her marriage, motherhood, and own experience in relationships."

"Oh, I love it, Prue. The picture is beautiful."

"Thank you," Prue said.

Phoebe walked out of the office and went to show Elyse.

"I got a call that we were being sent over a copy," Elyse said.

"My sister brought this one by," Phoebe said.

"Well, you keep this one for yourself. I'll keep the other one as collateral."

"Okay."

"Let me the inside, though."

Phoebe gave the magazine to her boss. Elyse opened up the magazine and looked at all the pictures Prue had taken. There were pictures of the living room, bedroom, bathroom, balcony and kitchen of the Penthouse. Then there were pictures of Phoebe alone, a few with Cole alone, a few with Belinda and a few of the happy family together.

"These pictures are beautiful. Your sister does awesome work."

"Thank you," Prue said.

"Is there any way I cans still you from 415 Magazine?"

Prue shook her head. "No, sorry. I love where I am."

"Oh, well."

"I could do a private photoshoot for a party or whatever if you wanted me to."

"I'll take you up on the offer sometime."

Phoebe and Prue smiled. The two went back into her office.

"So how are you?" Phoebe asked sitting back at her desk. She started typing on her computer again.

"I am great," Prue said. She sat down in a chair in front of her sister. "My boss loved all the pictures I had taken all together for your interview. He also said that I had a very beautiful niece."

Phoebe smiled. "Tell him I said thank you. So it is the New Year, and has been for a few days. What plans do you and Andy have?"

"Well, we're going ring shopping a little today. We need wedding rings. Piper has Mom's so I need a new one."

"Well, you deserve a brand new wedding ring and wedding band."

"To tell you the truth, I think Andy actually has it all picked out for me. I found a receipt from a jewelry store the other day."

"He could have just bought you a necklace or something, a late Christmas present."

Prue nodded her head. "Well, if he did already get me rings, he would have had them sized too. So we might be picking them up together."

"It would be so sweet if he did already pick out rings for you. Then he could place it on your finger right there in the store."

Prue smiled. "I'd love that."

"Are you baby making yet?"

Prue shook her head. "No, we've used condoms every time we've had sex since being back."

"Well, at least you're having sex. That is a very good thing. A marriage where the sex stops is bad."

Prue laughed. "Well, funny thing too. I actually started my period as soon as I was alive again."

Phoebe laughed. "Hey, that is a good thing."

"Yep, now I just need to see when I'm ovulating and start making babies."

"Go for it, sweetheart."

Later that day, Prue and Andy went to a jewelry store together.

"Welcome, Mister Trudeau," The owner of the store said seeing Andy and Prue.

Prue smiled to herself. Andy had gotten her something. But the question was what.

"Hello, Mr. Anders," Andy said.

"And this must be the wife, Prue."

Prue smiled. "Why, yes, I am."

"Nice to meet you. I am Samuel Anders, the owner of this fine store."

"It's very nice. I'm nice much for jewelry, but I wear it on special occasions."

"Yes, well, now you'll be wearing a ring and wedding band everyday until you die or until you divorce your husband."

Prue and Andy laughed.

"No, I'm not going to divorce Andy," Prue said. "I'm in this for the long haul."

"Me too," Andy said.

"Very good. You two can make it to the end. I know you can. I've been married twice. I was widowed and then remarried. One of my sons is divorced."

"My parents are divorced," Prue said. "My mom actually died a few years after her marriage to my father ended. It was a much unexpected death, and I was seven years old."

"I am very sorry, my dear. I hope you die when you are very grey and old, so any children you have do not have to go through what you have."

"Me too."

"Now let me get your order, Andy," Mr. Anders said. He walked away and went behind the counter.

Prue gave her husband a look. "You got me rings already, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Andy said. "They are bought and everything. They are also sized. You just need to make sure I said the right size for you."

Prue smiled. She and Andy approached Mr. Anders behind the counter. He showed Prue the wedding ring and band Andy had picked out for her. The ring had a single large diamond on a gold band. The wedding band was an insert. You just slipped the wedding ring right through for the band. The band was gold and had diamonds on it too.

Prue took the ring and band. She slipped the ring into the band and then slipped them both on her left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Very good," Mr. Anders said. "The perfect fit. And here is your wedding band, Andy."

Andy took it. He showed it to Prue. There was an inscription: _PMH & ADT 4ever_. Prue smiled. "Prudence Melinda Halliwell and Andrew David Trudeau forever," Andy said.

Prue smiled at her husband. "If you go, I go."

Andy smiled. He kissed her.

After leaving Anders Jewelers, Prue and Andy went out to dinner. They'd stop by the Manor and penthouse later to show off their new rings.

"The last time we were at a restaurant together was a week before I went," Andy said.

Prue nodded. "Yep, but we don't have to worry about anything or anyone. My sisters have the Power of Three covered without me."

"Very true. So what's next for us, huh? We've been back at work for a week and everything is great there. We have wedding rings, showing we're both taken. Now what?"

Prue smiled. "Well, I was kind of hoping we could try having a baby. I want a child of my own, our own."

Andy smiled. "We can do whatever you want, Prue. This is our second chance. We both wanted a kid or more eventually. I can handle my children being witches. I know they're more special than any other child in the world, especially those gifted kids. Our will be better than they gifted children."

"What if our child was gifted too?"

"Then that would be great, but if not, whatever. We'll be parents and our child will be ours."

"Child_ren_," Prue said. "We're having at least two, maybe three."

"How about we work for one first and then worry about how many siblings the first one will have?"

"Okay, but its baby making central until I'm pregnant!"

"No problems there," Andy smirked. "Making babies is just as fun as having them. But it is best to be in baby making central when you're ovulating."

"Now is the perfect time to try. I'm fertile."

Andy laughed.

"Sorry, but it's true. We might not get it in the first month, but we should just try until I am pregnant."

Andy smiled. "We'll do just that. We'll go with whenever you're ovulating and in that time frame try and we'll keep doing that until you start having pregnancy symptoms and then you can take a pregnancy test, or go to a doctor to find out. I won't stop trying until we have a baby on the way! I promise you that!"

Prue smiled.

Chapter 4

Prue groaned. She threw the pregnancy test and its box in the bathroom trashcan. She was not happy. It was five months later, June. She and Andy had been trying non-stop for a baby. She and Andy had both gone to the doctor to make sure their bodies would let them conceive. Sometimes a woman can't conceive because she is infertile or she has other problems with her body. The same can said for her significant other. The doctor said everything was fine with both of them.

Both their bodies had been rejuvenated when they were brought back from the dead.

It was four months later and Prue was still not pregnant. She had thought she might have been but the test came out wrong. She was not pregnant. She was pissed now.

"Hey Prue," Piper said as her older sister walked into the bedroom of her daughter, Paulina.

Prue waved.

"Poo," Paulina said. She got to her feet and toddled over to her aunt.

Prue smiled. She scooped her niece up into her arms and kissed her cheek. Tears came to her eyes as bounced her niece up and down on her hip. She began to sob.

Piper looked at her sister. She saw her crying. "Oh, Prue," She said getting to her feet. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"What? You thought you were?"

Prue nodded. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I took a test and the test was wrong."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Why aren't I pregnant? It's been five months! Andy and I have been trying for five months and nothing!"

"Oh," Piper said. She hugged her sister with her daughter in her sister's arms. Prue cried into her shoulder. "It took Leo and me forever to get pregnant too."

"Yeah, but my body and Andy's were healed from all damage that had been caused to it when we were alive. All the blows to the abdomen from demons and warlocks were erased."

"I know, but it takes time to conceive."

"It has been five months," Prue said pulling away from her sister. Piper took her daughter from her. "Five months is plenty of time. It isn't fair. Those who want a baby have to wait forever to get pregnant, while those who don't want one at the moment get pregnant. That is me and Phoebe."

Piper nodded. "I know. Our unborn nephew is a baby conceived for not being wanted at the moment. The same was with Belinda."

"I want a baby, Piper! I have wanted one for myself since we took care of Matthew protecting him from the ghost who was killing all the men in his family."

Piper smiled. She nodded her head. "I remember."

"I want my own baby boy. If Phoebe can have one so can I!"

Piper smiled. "I want one too. You'll get pregnant, Prue, I promise. It just takes time. I lost patience too. But I did get pregnant and here I am with that result."

Prue smiled as Piper kissed her daughter.

"It'll happen for you. Don't give up. Andy said you two will keep on trying until you're pregnant. I had a miss trying to conceive with Leo when we were trying, but it worked out."

"Is there a spell to make me ultimately fertile?" Prue asked.

"That would be under the personal gain category and the Elders, plus my husband and Paige will bitch up a blue streak for it."

"There is no winning, is there?"

"Yes, there is," Piper said. She bounced her daughter up and down on her hip. Paulina liked it. Piper was doing it to show her older sister that she had won. She had Paulina after months of trying to get pregnant.

"Well, do you have any advice to help me get pregnant?"

Piper smiled. "Yeah, when you're ovulating, have sex with your husband non-stop! Seduce him! Make a game of it. Throw some eating off each other or licking food off each other on there. Play a little bad cop, good cop."

Prue laughed. "I should be asking Phoebe and Paige for advice in that category. They're the kinky ones."

"Hey, I'm kinky too. I just don't share certain things with my sisters."

"Yeah, Phoebe and I always heard you and Leo. Thank God those days are over."

"Yeah, well, thank God for only one of you living here now," Piper said. "I have gotten accustomed to liking you two not living here anymore. I have my daughter and husband to keep me occupied."

"I have my husband to keep me."

"It'll come, Prue. Pregnancy will come for you."

"I know little patience for it. I want it now."

"I know, I know." Piper gave Paulina to Prue. Prue took her. "Be the aunt for awhile. I need to go start dinner."

"Mind if I stick around? Andy is working late."

"Not at all. You're always welcome."

Prue smiled. She played with her niece, which made her feel better.

"I'm sorry you're not pregnant, baby," Andy said later that night.

"It's okay," Prue said. They were lying in bed. "We'll just keep on trying and I figured out a way to spice things up."

Andy laughed. "Good cop, bad cop?"

"That's part of it. I got some sisterly advice."

Andy laughed again. "Oh, Prue."

"Piper said it should help."

Andy smiled. He kissed his wife. "I'll do whatever. You surprise me with it the next time you're ovulating and that should make it happen."

Prue smiled. She kissed him. "Why wait?"

"Let's make it happen!"

Prue and Andy gave it another try when Prue was ovulating again. Prue took advice from all three of her sisters. She liked Piper's because it was more fun. It was eating and licking stuff off each other. It got the erotic-ness going. No pregnancy symptoms came around after a few weeks. So Prue and Andy tried again.

In July, Prue and Andy became the proud aunt and uncle of a nephew, Phoebe and Cole's second child, Benjamin Victor Halliwell-Turner.

"Hey Prue," Darryl said seeing his best friend/partner's wife/his own friend.

"Hi," Prue said with excitement. It was a few months later. "Where's Andy?"

"Right here," Andy said.

Prue smiled. She saw her husband walking out of an interrogation room.

"Jackass confessed," Andy said to Darryl.

"Awesome," Darryl said. He snapped his fingers at some uniforms. The uniforms went into the interrogation room.

"Another solved case?" Prue asked.

"Yep," Andy smiled. He kissed her.

Prue smiled. She saw the uniforms come out of the interrogation room with a guy. She turned away from the guy so he couldn't see her face. She didn't trust these criminals seeing her and coming after her, because she was the wife of the detective that put them behind bars. Once the uniforms and the criminal passed, she turned back to her husband.

"What's up?" Andy asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Really? Seriously?" Andy questioned with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, yes, my doctor confirmed it. I'm a month a long and due in May, but I think the baby will come sooner than that."

Andy smiled. He hugged and kissed his wife.

"Congratulations, Prue and Andy," Darryl said.

"Thank you," Prue said. She hugged him.

"You're going to love fatherhood, Andy."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Chapter 5

Prue enjoyed every moment of her pregnancy. The one thing she didn't like was the vomiting, which was understandable. She ate anything and everything. She had cravings all the time. Andy was an awesome sport and got her food whenever she wanted it. Her sisters led a helping hand too, especially Paige.

Piper found out she was pregnant herself a month after Prue. Prue was excited for that. She got to be pregnant with her sister.

Prue didn't mind the changes to her body as her pregnancy progressed. She didn't mind gaining weight, because she knew that was part of being pregnant. A woman ate a lot, because she was feeding for two and with that she gains weight. It also goes with the baby growing everyday in her womb.

In December, on Christmas morning, Prue proudly showed off her pregnancy bump. It had just appeared over night. She was in her twentieth week of pregnancy and that was usually when women started to show.

"Oh, my God, look at you," Andy said. "Our baby has taken over your womb and belly."

Prue laughed. "We get to find out the sex of the baby via ultrasound on Tuesday."

Andy smiled. "We do. I'm looking forward to it. I'll be there, even if it kills me."

"Don't say that!" Prue said, hitting her husband.

"It's just a saying, Prue."

"Yeah, whatever."

Andy smiled. He kissed his wife. "Be happy, sweetheart. It's Christmas. By this time next year, we'll have our baby and we'll have a first Christmas as a family."

Prue smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"How can people say that? How do you love a person more than that person loves you?"

"Well, you're the woman and pregnant. I appreciate you a lot for carrying our child and other children we have."

"How many children do you want?"

"What about two?"

"That's fine with me. Three would be where I draw the line. Who knows how many kids my sisters are going to have? Phoebe has two and Piper will soon have two. It is a question of how many Paige wants and will have."

"Two or three is fine with me. Maybe we'll get lucky and have two kids, one boy and one girl."

"I'd like that. I still want number one to be a boy, though."

"I do too, sweetheart. If it is a girl, though, I'll love her as much as I love you."

"My Christmas wish was for our baby to be a born. We'll find out on Tuesday. But if the baby is a girl, I'll love her too. She'll be ours and no one else's. The same if the baby is boy."

"Yeah, as soon as we find out the sex of the baby, we should start getting the nursery ready for him or her."

"My sisters are going to throw me a baby shower. I said Piper and I should have a baby shower together. She said no, because it'll be my first child and I should a baby shower of my own the first time. What do you think?"

"I agree. Let the attention be on you. God knows the attention has always been on your other sisters for the last few years. I know we've been dead."

Prue laughed. "Forget it. Let's open our presents from each other."

Andy smiled. They were sitting in their room. They went down-stairs to the living room. They had a small tree, nothing big and fancy like the Manor has. They would have a big and fancy tree when they had their baby next Christmas.

"Merry Christmas," Prue shouted as and Andy walked into the Manor later that day.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," Victor said.

"Daddy," Prue said. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He had just arrived himself. Phoebe and Piper were in the foyer greeting him. Paulina and Belinda were in a playpen. Baby Benjamin was among his father and Uncle Leo.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Thanks."

"Oh, my gosh, look at you," Piper said seeing her sister's pregnant bump.

Prue smiled. "I know. Don't you love it?"

"I do."

Prue hugged her sister. She then hugged Phoebe. She greeted Paige who came out of the living room. She then went to see her nieces.

"Hello Paulina and Belinda."

"Poo, Poo," They squealed with delighted. They said "Poo", instead of "Prue".

Prue smiled. She picked each one up and gave them a kiss. "Hi Leo and Cole."

"Hey Prue," Cole said.

"Merry Christmas," Leo said. He stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you, you too." She sat down in a lounge chair.

"Can I touch your belly, please?" Paige asked.

"Yes."

Paige smiled. She quickly put her hands on Prue's belly. She loved to touch her sisters' pregnant bellies.

"You're going to get annoyed after awhile," Phoebe said. "I wanted to kill you when you constantly were touching mine when I was pregnant with Benjamin."

"That's because I wasn't around before to do it with Belinda and when Piper was preggers with Paulina. Would you like to touch my belly? Would you feel better if you got to touch mine like I did yours all the time?"

"Yes."

"Well, get over here. Now that the bump has appeared, I'm going to be sitting on my butt _a lot_."

"Good luck with that," Piper said. "I won't be sitting on my butt when bump number two shows. I'll have to take care of my daughter, my husband, the club, and oh, the freaking demons and warlocks that come through that door."

"You're more of the one who needs to be taken care of and not me," Leo said.

Prue shook her head. She waved Phoebe over to her. Phoebe went over to her oldest sister. She sat on the floor and felt her sister's belly. Everyone laughed.

Phoebe gasped suddenly. She went into the premonition zone. _Prue was bathing a newborn baby. The baby looked like Prue, and it didn't look like a girl. It looked like a boy. Phoebe saw a little something-something between the baby's legs. It was a penis._

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at her sister.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Prue asked. Her hands were on top of Phoebe's. Paige was on the floor with her sister.

"What did you see?" Cole asked.

"Nothing bad, baby," Phoebe said. She smiled at her husband. She turned to her oldest sister. "I saw you with a baby, Prue."

"A baby? My baby?"

"I'm going to guess so, because the baby looked nothing like my little Benny. It was another baby _boy_!"

Prue gasped.

"Boy?" Andy asked. "Another baby boy?"

"Yes," Phoebe smiled. "The baby looked like a boy and not a girl. He also looked like Prue."

Prue and Andy looked at each other. "Her premonitions are _never_ wrong!"

"Yeah, I know."

Prue smiled. "Sorry."

"Well, the baby must be a boy then," Victor said.

"I hope so," Andy said.

"It _will _be!" Phoebe said. "My premonitions are never wrong. That is why the Charmed Ones have to jump into action before they can come true if someone is to die."

Prue smiled. "I love you, I love you."

"You too."

On Tuesday afternoon, at her OB appointment, Prue and Andy found out the sex of the baby. The baby was a boy. It was confirmed.

Chapter 6

In March, Prue's sisters threw her a baby shower. It took place on the last Saturday of that month. Prue was thirty-three weeks along in her pregnancy, eight months. Prue had friends, co-workers, and her sisters as guests. The shower was at Prue and Andy's, but Phoebe and Paige was the hostesses. Prue was the honoree since it was her baby shower.

Piper was twenty-ninth week of pregnancy. She didn't do much for Prue's baby shower, because she was exhausted and other stuff from her own pregnancy. Prue didn't care either Piper helped Phoebe and Paige or not with the shower. She just wanted all her sisters there, and they were.

Phoebe and Paige said the shower was girls only. So Andy, Darryl, Cole, Leo, and Victor got lucky with not having to go to the shower. It was a good thing, because Andy and Darryl were _actually_ working. Leo and Cole were left to taking care of Paulina, Belinda, and Benjamin.

The shower was fun and Prue got tons of presents for the baby and herself. She and Andy had already finished the nursery for their baby boy. They had a crib, changing table, and everything else they needed for the baby so far. They left it to family and friends to get other stuff they needed.

"Oh, a breast pump," Prue said opening a present from Paige. "Thanks, Paige."

"You're welcome," Paige smiled as she ate a piece of cake. Phoebe was keeping track of what presents Prue got and who they were from. That way it would be easy for her to send out thank you cards later.

"That thing is one of the most annoying things ever," Phoebe said.

"I get experience it for a second time when my little guy is born," Piper said.

Prue smiled. "Well, this is my first pregnancy and I have enjoyed the good and the bad things about it. I look forward to whatever there is to offer when my little guy is born."

"Okay, Prue, you have to tell us the name you have picked out," Samantha Centon, one of 415's reporters, said.

"Elliott James."

"Is that Halliwell-Trudeau?" Paige asked.

"Trudeau."

Prue went by Prue Trudeau and not Prue Halliwell-Trudeau like Piper went by Halliwell-Wyatt and Phoebe by Halliwell-Turner. The evil realm knew who she was and there was no need to keep her maiden name. Besides, she had been Prue Halliwell for so many years that she wanted to be Prue Trudeau for the rest of her life. She had the name of the man she loved with all her heart and their children would have his name too. No Halliwell-Trudeau for them, just Trudeau.

"You prefer your husband's name compared to your maiden name, Prue?" A female co-worker asked.

"Yes."

"I hate the fact that you and Andy eloped," A friend said. "I would have loved to come to your wedding."

Prue smiled. She and Andy had been married in heaven with a Handfasting ceremony performed by Grams. It had been passed off that Prue and Andy had just eloped to everyone who knew them. It was technically true. When Grams performed the ceremony, the only witness to the event was Patty. That was all Prue needed for her heaven ceremony.

"Andy and I have actually talked about renewing our vows," Prue said.

"Oh, we could have an actual bachelorette party for you," Her friend said.

"That would be awesome," Samantha said.

Prue shook her head. "NO! I can just have my husband dress up in his old officer uniform and strip for me!"

"Yeah, her own personal stripper," Phoebe said.

Everyone laughed.

Piper leaned over to Prue and whispered into her ear. "Thanks for the idea. I can get Leo to dress up in his old Army uniform."

Prue snorted with laughter. "I thought you guys already did that."

"No, it has never crossed my mind or even his. My husband is a dirty boy, actually."

"Yeah, I saw when you two were having sex on the floor of P3 some months after I died."

"That's not the first time."

Prue pushed her sister away. Piper laughed.

"Thank you so much for the shower, Phoebe and Paige," Prue said after the baby shower.

"You're welcome," Phoebe said.

"I hope you'll return the favor someday," Paige said.

"Definitely," Prue said.

"And we get to do this again in a few weeks for Miss Piper."

"That's Mrs. Piper. I am married," Piper said.

"Yeah, rub it in. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"You'll find another boyfriend," Prue said. "Give it time."

"Yes, well, time decides to make we wait, I'm going to enjoy my nieces and nephews."

"Good idea," Phoebe said. "You can babysit whenever you like."

"Mm-hmm," Piper said.

"I'm your live-in babysitter, Piper," Paige said.

"Then move out of the house!"

"You could come with Andy and me!" Prue said.

Paige gave her sister a look. "Um, no. You and Andy can handle your baby on your own. I'll stick to Piper and Leo's kids. Besides I like Paulina best."

"Hey!" Phoebe said.

"She's only saying that because Paulina is half witch, half Whitelighter like her," Prue said.

"I'm actually her favorite aunt too," Paige said.

"That's because you live in the same house as us," Piper said. "Paulina actually likes Prue better. Phoebe is second, because when Aunt Phoebe comes over Cousin Belinda comes over. Paulina adores Belinda and Benjamin. She'll adore her baby brother and Elliott soon too."

"Ha-ha-ha," Prue and Phoebe said sticking their tongues out at their baby sister.

"Whatever! I get to live with Paulina and be with my niece whenever I want," Paige said.

"I'm married and pregnant!" Prue said.

"I'm married and have two kids," Phoebe said.

"You two are such bitches, but I love you still. Hey Prue, how about you talk to Andy and get him to set me up with a nice copper."

Prue laughed. "I'll get on that."

Prue went to bed super early that night. She was really tired. She didn't know how late Andy was working till. He and Darryl were in the works of some huge cases. One today, had gotten their attention.

"Suspect is on the scene." Andy heard in his ear piece.

"I need confirmation of that, Officer," Andy said.

"It's him, Trudeau," Darryl said.

"All right, let's take this guy down and fast. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get home to my pregnant wife."

"Amen to that, Inspector."

Andy smiled.

"He's approaching innocent," Officer said.

The case Andy and Darryl were working was where the suspect had killed the best friend of his current girlfriend, because her best friend didn't like him. The "innocent" was the suspect's girlfriend. She knew for a fact her boyfriend had killed her best friend.

"All right, Chelsea, it's all you," Andy said.

The girlfriend, Chelsea had an ear piece in her ear, so she knew what was going on too. She also had a wire on her so they could hear what she and boyfriend had to say.

"_Chelsea, baby. Thanks for meeting me."_

"_Anytime, I'm glad you called. I'm glad you got rid of Danielle. She was getting on my nerves."_

"_I did that for us, baby. I _killed _Danielle for us. She was driving us apart."_

"We got him. Go, go," Andy said.

Andy, Darryl, and some uniforms pursued Chelsea's boyfriend. Sirens and lights were going off. The suspect knew what was going on. He grabbed Chelsea and threw her over his shoulder. He took off running. He was not going to lose Chelsea. Chelsea screamed. People around got out of the way as cop cars were coming, and as a guy was running with a woman on his shoulder and a gun in his hand.

"Suspect has a gun in hand!"

"We'll cut him off and trap him," Andy said. "Do not harm Chelsea. I repeat: Do not harm Chelsea." He did not need a dead witness.

The suspect took off where the cars couldn't go.

"Drive around," Andy said getting out of the car with the uniform he was with. "I'll get him on foot."

Andy quickly slammed the car door shut and took off running. It was a good thing he was in jean and a T-shirt, plus running shoes and not his nice shoes he wore to work with his suits. He wouldn't have made it far. Andy caught up to the suspect before the cars did. He shot at the suspect getting his attention.

The suspect turned and shot at Andy. He nailed him. Andy yelled as he felt the bullet hit him. He went down.

The cars caught up to the suspect and got him. Darryl quickly went over to Andy, because he saw him on the ground.

"I need a bus…" Darryl said into his mouth piece of his sleeve.

_Ring-ring, ring-ring_. Prue moaned at the sound of the phone ringing. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. She had been asleep for a few hours.

"Andy?" Prue answered. She thought it would be him and no one else, really.

"No, it's Darryl."

"What is it?"

"It's Andy!"

"What?" Prue said.

A half hour later, Prue was at the hospital. She met up with Darryl.

"Where is he?" Prue asked. "Is he all right?"

"He's in surgery."

"What happened?"

"We were in pursuit of suspect and he went where the cars couldn't get him. Andy followed him on foot, while we drove around. Andy shot at the suspect and the suspect shot back at him three times, nailing him," Darryl said.

"Is he okay? Where did he get shot?"

"The shoulder."

Prue shook her head. She sat down. At least he was shot in the shoulder and not the chest. Andy would be out of work for a little bit, but Prue didn't care.

Darryl sat down next to Prue.

"Did you guys get the suspect at least?"

"Yes, we did."

"Good."

"Do you want me to call Phoebe and/or Paige? I don't want Piper coming down here. It is enough I got you down here."

"Yes, well, I'm his wife. No, I don't want any of my sisters. You can stay here with me."

Darryl nodded. "I should call Shelia, though and let her know I'm still in one piece."

"Good idea," Prue said.

Darryl pulled out his cell phone and called his wife. Prue lay out on the small sofa she sat on with Darryl. She placed her legs on his lap.

Prue fell asleep. She was woken up a few hours later by Darryl. The surgeon who worked on Andy was finished.

"Your husband is fine, Mrs. Trudeau. His shoulder will be fine. The surgery was a success."

"Good," Prue said with a yawn. "Can I go sleep with him?"

"He's in recovery. Go home and get some rest. Come back in the morning."

Prue nodded.

Chapter 7

The next morning, Prue went back to the hospital to see her husband. She went right up to the front desk to know where Andy was, because she really had no idea where he was in the hospital.

"Can I help you, Miss?" A woman at the front desk asked.

"Yes, my husband came in last night and had surgery. I don't know where he would be this morning."

"Okay, we'll find him, Miss. What is your husband's name?"

"Andrew Trudeau."

The woman typed his first name into the computer. "How do you spell his last name?"

"T-r-u-d-e-a-u," Prue said.

The woman typed their last name. "Okay, your husband is in a regular room. He was moved there just a few hours ago. Room 404."

"Okay, thank you," Prue said.

"Your welcome."

Prue headed to the elevator. She took it up to the fourth floor and then headed to room 404.

"Well, Mr. Big Shot," Prue said walking into the room. "I hope you get better quickly so I can kick your ass."

Andy smiled. He was in a private room. "Hi."

"Hi, you're lucky you only got shot in the shoulder, because if it would have been in the chest and you survived, I would be kicking your ass right now."

Andy chuckled. "I deserve that. I was trying to be a big shot with chasing the suspect myself and not a uniform."

Prue smiled. "Glad you see reason." Prue gave him a kiss.

A month later, it was Prue's turn to be in the hospital. Elliott James Trudeau was born on April 20, 2005 at 12:56 AM. He had weighed eight pounds and two ounces. Eight hours later, Elliott was asleep on his mother's chest. Prue sat up in bed, leaning against the pillows. She had an arm supporting her son against her chest. Andy sat at her bedside. His right arm was in a slight. He had the jackass that shot him to thank for that. He was tired and so was Prue. But they both had gotten some sleep an hour or so after Elliott had been born.

Before Prue went to sleep, though, she was able to take a shower and get into her own clothes. Her clothes were sweatpants, a tank top, and matching jacket to the sweatpants.

"I'm glad he was born on a Wednesday," Prue said. "My sisters have to wait to come see him."

"Well, Phoebe is the only one with a real job. Piper makes up her own schedule," Andy said.

"Yeah, but Piper is thirty-four weeks pregnant. That's eight and half months pretty much. She's on her butt most of the time these days. I was."

Andy nodded. "Yes, well, they're not coming until _you _say so. I'm the one who has called them and everything."

"Very true. They also might want us to be alone so we can savior this time with our _first_ born child."

Andy nodded.

"Knock, knock," A nurse said as she walked in.

"Hi," Prue said.

"How are we all doing?"

"We're all fine."

"Good. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Prue said.

"How about you, Dad? I know you have a bad arm."

"No, I'm fine too," Andy said. "Watching my little guy is enough."

"All right, just call for me if you need anything."

"We will," Prue said.

The nurse smiled and left the room.

Prue let her sisters come by in the afternoon. Her sisters all came together and were husband and children-less. Leo had been left in charge of his niece, nephew, and daughter. Cole was working, which was to be expected for a lawyer.

"Hello Elliott," Paige said in light voice when she held him for the first time. "I'm Aunt Paige. You and I are going to cause lots of trouble for your mommy and daddy. I have already got your cousins well trained."

"You have Belinda and Paulina trained, but not my son," Phoebe said.

"I'll get him. This is Aunt Phoebe. You better watch out for her children, they're half demon, half witch."

"Watch out for Aunt Paige. She's part Whitelighter, part witch."

"If you tell him that then he'll have to watch out for my children," Piper said. "My daughter is well behaved, unlike yours Phoebe."

"It's the demonic powers," Andy said.

"It is," Prue said. "My babies won't be half breeds like yours are!"

"Watch it!" Piper said. Phoebe agreed.

"And what about my future children?" Paige asked.

"Well, it depends on who your husband or the father of your children is going to be. He could be mortal, magical, or whatever. If the father is mortal, your babies will be half mortal, one-fourth Whitelighter, and one-fourth witch. My child is normal like me, part witch, part mortal," Prue said.

"Yeah, I'll remember that."

"Actually, Prue, normal is fully mortal like Andy and Darryl, or Dad," Piper said.

"Yes, well, my child and his siblings won't be babies bred of shame."

"I was not bred of shame!" Paige said.

"And neither were my children!" Phoebe said.

"Really," Piper said. "If it weren't for our Christmas wish in 2003, you'd still be dead and wouldn't be a mother. So you and Andy should be thanking us, plus Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Dad for you being a live again."

"And Santa!"

"Yes, and Santa!"

"Haven't we been already through this?" Andy asked his wife.

Prue nodded. "Yep, we've thanked you all dozens of times. We thanked you when I got pregnant with Elliott! Now give me back my baby and get out!"

"No to the getting out," Paige said. She gave Elliott back to her sister.

"Yeah, we think we'll stay awhile," Phoebe said.

"Oh, come on, we saw the kid and he's great. Prue and Andy are both happy. I'm eight and half months pregnant. I wanna go!" Piper complained.

"Okay, Miss Whiny Baby," Paige said.

"Hey!" Phoebe said. "I can sympathize with her for being eight and half months pregnant. I've done it twice!"

"I did it once and it is no walk in the park," Prue said. "But I am willing to do it again."

"Me too."

"You already have two kids, Phoebe," Paige said. "How many do you plan on having?"

"As many as I want. Of course, Cole and I aren't trying. Belinda and Benjamin are enough."

"Paulina and Parker will be enough for Leo and me for awhile. It is undecided if we will and won't have any more kids after my son," Piper said.

"You have as many as you want!" Andy said. "If you can take care of all the children you have, that is fantastic!"

"I can and I will."

"Me too," Phoebe said.

Prue and Andy laughed as the sisters left.

"Piper will have one more at least," Prue said when they were gone.

"What about Phoebe?" Andy asked.

"I think one more at least. They both have a son and daughter. What more do they want?"

"More like Piper and Leo will have a son and daughter. Parker isn't born yet."

"Very true. What do you think, Elliott, will you outshine your cousins one day?" Elliott just looked at his mother. Prue smiled. "Point taken. You really don't give a shit right now, because you're only fifteen hours old. I won't let your cousins outshine you. Nope."

"Yeah, we're gonna make sure you have the best mortal life ever!" Andy said.

Chapter 8

A year later and seven months later, it was Thanksgiving. The whole family gathered at the Manor. Elliott was nineteen months old. He was a happy little guy. He made his parents very happy. Prue and Andy loved their son with all their heart. He had changed their life and Prue had recently found out that she was pregnant again. She and Andy were really excited.

"Paulina, Belinda, and Benjamin, quiet orbing and shimmering in and out of the kitchen!" Piper shouted to her three-year old daughter and niece, and two year old nephew.

Prue laughed. She was so glad her son didn't have shimmering or orbing powers. Elliott's main power was blowing stuff up like Aunt Piper. Prue loved that power for her son.

"The constant shimmering and orbing is annoying," Prue said.

"Yeah," Piper said.

Prue was in the kitchen helping her sister cook. Andy, Leo, Cole, Victor, and Paige's new hubby, Henry Mitchell, who she had met over a year go, were all in the living room watching football. Elliott and Parker, Piper and Leo's eighteen month old son, were either in a playpen or under the watchful eyes of Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. Paulina, Belinda, and Benjamin were running around or something.

There was orbing. Piper and Prue looked to see who it was. Before Piper could yell, she saw her son and nephew. Piper smiled. She went over to Parker.

"What are you doing little guy?" Piper asked as she picked him up. "Are you escaping Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe?"

"Momma," Elliott said.

Prue smiled. She picked her son up. "Did you escape your playpen?"

"Uh-huh."

"No fun," Parker said.

"Mommy and Aunt Prue are making Thanksgiving for everyone," Piper said.

"Play wit Dadda."

"Oh, that can and will be arranged." Piper walked out of the kitchen. Prue followed her.

"The boys escaped," Prue said walking into the living room.

"Uh-oh," Victor said.

"We have them, Dad," Piper said. "Mr. Leo your son wants to play."

Leo smiled. He stood up and grabbed his son from his wife.

"Play with me too, Daddy," Paulina said.

"Okay," Leo said. He went over to his daughter. They went into the foyer to play.

"Paige and Phoebe go help Piper," Prue said.

"Paige in the kitchen is a bad idea," Henry said.

"I'll remember that the next time you want breakfast in bed," Paige said. She had been on the floor with Belinda and Benjamin. She got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Play with Aunt Prue," Phoebe said to her son and daughter. She went into the kitchen with Paige. Belinda and Benjamin went to play with Leo, Paulina, and Parker. Cole decided to join the fun.

Prue sat down on the sofa next to her husband. "How's married life for you, Henry?" She whispered as to not to disturb her husband and father any further from the game.

"It's good," Henry said. "I love having a place to go for Thanksgiving."

"We're very glad to have you," Andy said.

"Thank you. I like being an uncle too."

"Well, wait until you see a newborn niece or nephew," Prue said. "That is great."

"Big brother!" Elliott said.

Prue and Andy exchanged looks. Victor noticed this. He smiled. "Are you going to be a big brother, Elliott?"

"Yea, I be big brother!" He clapped his hands.

"Prudence Melinda."

Prue groaned. "We wanted to wait until dinner." Andy nodded in agreement.

Victor smiled. "Girls."

Prue looked at her husband. Andy shrugged.

"Is everything okay, Victor?" Leo asked walking into the living room, Cole behind him.

"Prue's pregnant."

"What?" Paige said from behind her brother-in-laws. "Are you really?"

"Yes," Prue said.

"Piper, Phoebe!"

"Congratulations, Prue and Andy," Cole said.

"Thanks, Cole," Andy said. "Prue can be pregnant with Phoebe." Cole and Phoebe were trying for another baby.

"Yeah, because that's my biggest concern," Prue said.

"What the hell is going?" Piper asked walking into the living room.

"Your sister's pregnant," Leo said.

"Which one?"

"Prue," Paige said.

"Oh, my God, yay," Phoebe said. She went over to her sister and gave her a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Prue said.

Piper went over to her sister and gave her a hug too. "Yes, congratulations."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"What's going on, Mommy?" Paulina said.

"Yeah," Belinda said. "Why is everyone so excited?"

"Aunt Prue's going to have another baby," Phoebe said.

"Yay, another cousin. I hope it's a girl!"

"Me too," Paulina said. "I need more female cousins."

Prue smiled. "Well, you and Belinda have to promise me something, if my baby is a girl, you two have to take care of her like she was your own little sister."

"I will."

"Yeah," Belinda said. They both ran over to their aunt and threw their arms around her waist.

Andy took Elliott from his wife. Prue kneeled down and gave her nieces a group hug. It brought back memories of when she, Piper, and Phoebe had been kids. Paulina and Phoebe both looked like their mothers, so they were a mini Piper and Phoebe.

Chapter 9

Prue groaned. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. She watched the clock change from 1:15 AM to 1:16 AM. She sat up in bed and looked to her husband. The space next to her was empty. She groaned again. She threw the covers off of her and pushed herself up from the bed.

Prue groaned for a third time and she wondered across the room to the bathroom. As she walked, she placed her hand on her pregnant belly. She was twenty-four weeks along, six months.

After peeing for the like the hundredth time that late night, early morning, Prue wondered out of her room. She went into Elliott's bedroom to check on him. The little one was sound asleep in his bed. Prue gave him a kiss on the cheek and forehead. She headed out of the room. As she closed the door to his room, she heard someone or something down-stairs.

_Please let it be Andy! Please let it be Andy!_

Prue stayed where she was. She heard whoever or whatever it was coming up-stairs. She was frozen where she stood. She was ready to swing her arm or use her mind of her Telekinetic powers.

Andy took the last few steps and made it to the second floor. Prue gave a sigh of relieve when she saw it was her husband. She placed her hand on her bump. The baby moved around.

"Hey," Andy said seeing his wife standing in front of the door to their son's room.

"Hi," Prue said.

"Did I wake you?" He approached her.

"No."

"Are you okay?"

Prue nodded her head. "I heard you and I didn't know it was you. I thought it was someone or _something_."

Andy smiled. "Well, it's just me, sweetheart. I promise." He kissed her. "I'm not a demon or warlock."

"Let's keep it that way." She grabbed her husband by the hand and led him to their bedroom.

Andy got ready for bed, while Prue crawled back into bed. A few minutes later, Andy joined his wife in bed. She lay on her left side facing him. She was already asleep, though. Andy chuckled. Prue always found it easy to fall asleep when she was pregnant. It wore her out.

"I'm sorry," Prue said to her boss the next day. "I had been planning a birthday party for my son for a few months and then it was finally yesterday. I forgot to develop my film. I'm sorry."

"I get that you have a son and are having another one, Prue, but if you want to get paid, you have to provide your photos on time. This article was a big feature for this issue of 415 and we needed the pictures you took. We had to throw the article aside for the next issue and not this issue, because you don't have the pictures."

"I can get the pictures for you. I just need to go home and develop them."

Her boss shook his head. "I'm sorry, Prue. This is not the first time either. Your work has been slipping."

"Slipping? How the hell does your work slip when you take pictures?"

"Your pictures have been getting sloppier and sloppier since you announced your second pregnancy. They're just not what I would have expected from you. Your work never slipped when you were pregnant with your son."

"Well, I'm sorry…Wait, no! I'm not sorry!"

"Excuse me?"

"No, I'm not sorry! I'm not sorry I didn't develop the pictures! I'm not sorry my photos are getting sloppy. That is just your own opinion! You know I could work for Bay Mirror with my sister, Phoebe. Elyse loves all my photos. She has loved all my work since I became pregnant a second time. I'm not sorry I forgot to develop the pictures, because I was having a birthday party for my son…No, I'm not going to go work for Bay Mirror. I'm not going to work for anyone but myself! I quit!"

"You quit your job?" Andy said.

"Yes," Prue said.

"Prue, we need your income and mine. We had a two year old and another baby on the way. Once the baby is born, it's on."

"I know. But I have a savings account. Do you know how much money I have in there? I've been saving non-stop for the last three years. We have plenty of money. I could open up my own studio and do family portraits and other stuff like that."

Andy smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you would like to be a stay-at-home wife and mom. This is just very shocking for you to quit. You only quit something when there is a problem."

"There was. My boss hasn't liked my photos since I've been pregnant again. He has they've been getting sloppy."

"Your photos are great."

"You're just saying that, because I'm your wife."

"They are, Prue. You take beautiful pictures. Open up your own studio and do whatever you want."

Prue smiled. She hugged and kissed her husband.

Chapter 10

"So I'll look for a place to open my studio…" Prue said as she sat at the kitchen of the Manor. Piper listened to her older sister as she poured hot water into two mugs for herbal tea. "…I figure it'll take a few months to get everything together and everything. So by the time the baby is born everything can be together and everything, and then I can start working after a few weeks."

"Do you have enough money to take care of everything and your personal life?" Piper asked as she joined her sister at the table. She gave placed a mug of tea in front of her sister.

"Thanks. Yes, I have plenty of money, Piper. I have been saving for three years."

"Okay, I'm just making sure. I'm looking out for you. I am your sister."

Prue smiled. "Thank you, but everything is under control."

Piper smiled. "Well, with having your own portrait studio you don't just have to family portraits. You can go out into the world and do weddings and other stuff like that."

"Yes, I'm going to do that. I'm going to do it all! I actually need your help."

"What? What? I'll do whatever you need."

Prue grinned. "Well, I'm going to need models to help me portraits to have all kinds of people see and come to my studio."

Piper smiled. "I'd love to be a model for you. Paulina loves to take pictures, so she'll be thrilled. Leo loves to help us all so he'll help too."

"Great. I want family portraits, couple portraits, and children portraits. Phoebe and Paige already said they'd help me out. Henry and Cole don't mind either."

"Great. It'll be fun."

"You're damn right it'll be fun. I'll make it fun. We can go to the park and take pictures. I can capture the kids playing and you couples walking or something. I can just hang a bunch of pictures around my studio showing my work. I'm going to make you famous through San Francisco."

"Being famous in the magical community is enough," Piper said.

"You lie."

"No, I'm serious. I hate the lime light. Phoebe and Paige love it, though. Remember I preferred to be in a dark corner in high school. I still am that way. I prefer to sit in a dark corner with my husband and children, though."

Prue laughed. "I'll put a picture of you in a dark corner."

Piper laughed.

So Prue went to work to open up her own studio. She found a place she absolutely loved. After she had a place for the studio, she starting buying stuff for it. She had to buy some new camera equipment, but she didn't mind, she had plenty of money for it. Her sisters, brother-in-laws, nieces, and nephews loved doing the portraits. They loved it when Prue took shots of them in the park, doing whatever. It was all so much fun.

Everything took a few months, which was what Prue wanted.

On July 25, 2007, Prue and Andy welcomed their second child, a daughter. They named her Adriana Rose Trudeau. They knew one power that their daughter possessed as a witch, having premonitions. Prue had had a premonition of a few warlocks going after Elliott back in March. Elliott was able to take care of them, because he could blow things and people up just like Aunt Piper.

Prue had a lot of premonitions when she was pregnant with her daughter. One that made her and Andy very happy was when she saw her holding her newborn baby girl the day she was born. That was how they found out the sex of their baby. They loved it.

"Hello Adriana Rose," Paulina said meeting her new cousin. She sat on the bed with her aunt. Prue held her daughter in her arms. Andy had Elliott in his, standing at Prue's bedside, towering over his wife and daughter. Leo stood with Parker in his arms. Piper was on the other side of the bed with her daughter.

"She's so beautiful, Prue," Piper said.

"Thank you," Prue smiled. She looked down at her daughter in her arms. Adriana gazed up at her mom.

"I wanna see her," Parker said.

"Okay," Leo said.

Piper helped her daughter off of Prue's bed. They then stepped aside for Leo and Parker. Leo placed his son on the bed. Parker got as close to his aunt as he could. Adriana looked at her cousin.

"She sees me," He squealed with delight.

"She sees you, becuz of me," Elliott said.

"Yeah, Elliott told his baby sister all about his cousins," Andy said. Prue nodded her head in agreement.

"So she already knows me," Paulina said.

"She's knows of you, but she doesn't know who you are exactly," Piper said. "It'll take awhile, just like it did with Parker and Elliott."

"But they know who you are, sweetheart," Leo said. "Big sister and cousin."

"Yea, I have sister like Benny an Parker," Elliott said.

"That's right," Prue said. "But you have a little sister. Parker only has an older sister, but in a few months Benny will have an older sister and baby sister." Phoebe was pregnant herself. She too was having a girl.

"Just like Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe," Andy said.

"Yep," Piper said. "I have an older sister and little sisters."

"And Phoebe has older sisters and a baby sister," Leo said.

"I want baby brother or sister," Parker said looking at his parents.

Prue and Andy laughed. Leo looked at his wife. Piper smiled. "We'll see, Parker. We'll see."

"We have a new baby cousin and another one coming soon, Parker," Paulina said. "They can be your little sisters."

"But they cousins," Parker said.

"Yes, but Paulina and Belinda are close like sisters. They're best friends like my sisters are my best friends, especially your mommy," Prue said.

"Yeah, you can help Elliott protect his little sister," Andy said.

"Yeah, protect from big mean demons and warlocks," Elliott said.

"Yes, because she can only have premonitions at the moment," Prue said.

"Just like Aunt Phoebe," Parker said.

"Yes, but Adriana will get more powers. We all have more powers."

"I have power like Aunt Piper," Elliott said.

"You do," Piper said. "Maybe you'll be able to freeze stuff like me, or astral project like your mom, or have telekinetic powers like her too."

"Levitate."

"Oh, that would be a very fun power for you."

"Yes, but thank God he can only blow stuff up," Prue said.

"We hate you for it," Leo said.

Piper agreed. "So do Phoebe and Cole."

Prue smiled. "You're the ones that fell in love with other magical beings with kick butt powers."

"Mommy loves the orbing and Aunt Phoebe loves with shimmering," Paulina said.

"Only because they can orb and shimmer anywhere with their husband quickly to have sex," Andy whispered to his wife. Prue laughed.

Piper and Leo glared at them.

Andy and Prue smiled.

Chapter 11

"You are so beautiful," Prue said to her baby girl as she breastfed her. "You're going to be a manizer one day. Yeah, you'll have all the boys chasing you. Of course, your brother and dad will make sure none of them hurt you. No, if anyone hurts Adriana, they'll have to answer to her father and brother. They might even have to answer to her aunts, uncles, and cousins. They will definitely answer to me. Yes, ma'am, no one's going to hurt my daughter. I won't let you or Elliott lose me like I lost my mother. No demon or warlock is going to kill me. I will die of mortal causes, not magical causes. Not this time."

Prue placed Adriana back in her crib a few minutes later. She left her daughter to sleep. She walked out of Adriana's room and to Elliott's room. He was sound asleep. She smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and forehead, and went back into her own bedroom.

It was September now. Adriana was eight weeks old. The first eight weeks of her life had been great. She completed Prue and Andy's life. Elliott was not at all disappointed her had a baby sister and not a baby brother. He liked to be the only boy of his parents' children. But he wouldn't mind if he got another sibling in the future.

Prue and Andy's family was complete so Elliott wouldn't be getting another baby sister or brother in the future. Adriana and Elliott, Prue and Andy's only two children were all they needed. They had their nieces and nephews too. Paige would be having kids soon. Piper might have another child. Phoebe actually had had twin girls on September 3. The twin thing had been a complete shock to Prue and everywhere else in the family. Phoebe and Cole had known all along they would be having twin girls, but they passed it off as Phoebe was just pregnant with a baby girl.

So Prue and Andy were set with keeping their life filled with children. The two had their own children and then their nieces and nephews.

"I need a vacation," Andy said as Prue walked into their bedroom.

She laughed. "You had a vacation eight weeks ago." Andy had taken a week off work after Adriana was born.

"Yes, well, all this homicides are driving me nuts."

Prue shook her head. She joined her husband in bed. "Switch departments."

"No, I prefer homicide. Narcotics are just as bad, and if I went to SVU I would want to kill all the child molesters and rapists."

"Well, those assholes deserve to have the same treatment to them. If a woman likes the rape fantasy thing that is fine. But if she is attacked in the park and she does not want to have sex there, the guy deserves to get his ass whooped. I tell you if any person rapes or does anything to our children, nieces or nephews, there is going to be hell to pay from me. I might only trust my children with my sisters and brother-in-laws so I know nothing happens to Elliott or Adriana. Leo, Cole, and Henry would never do anything to Adriana. My sisters would never do anything to Elliott. We are not sick perverts who get off from kiddy porn."

"Sorry, I brought up the subject," Andy said.

"Whatever," Prue said. "It'll be a cold day in hell before any person gets away with rape to anyone in my family, if it happens."

"I agree, sweetheart. But we have no worries of that." Andy leaned over and kissed his wife. As he kissed her, his hands moved over her body. Prue moaned against his lips. That was definitely a good way to make her forget stuff.

Three months later it was Christmas. All the children were going crazy, because of the holidays: presents. It was a great Christmas for Prue and Andy, because it was Adriana's first Christmas. Of course, Adriana and her twin cousins, Brooke and Brianna couldn't enjoy it much, because they were only seven and three months old.

"Santa loves me," Elliott said as he looked at all his Christmas presents.

"The person who thought to wrap the presents should be shot," Andy said as he looked around at all the wrapping paper all over the living room.

Prue laughed. She had Adriana in her arms. "Do you like all your presents, Elliott?"

"Yes, Mommy," Elliott replied. He got up from the floor and went over to his mother. "I got a present for Adriana."

"You did?"

"Yep." Elliott went and grabbed a package that was hidden. He went back over to his mother and sister. He unwrapped it to reveal a teddy bear.

"Oh, Elliott, that's nice of you, sweetheart. But you love this teddy bear."

"I want my baby sister to have it."

Prue smiled. "You're a great older brother." She wrapped an arm around her son and kissed his cheek.

Chapter 12

Seventeen years later…

"It is too quiet in this house without, Elli," Adriana said on the Monday of her first day of school and her junior year of high school. She sat at the breakfast table with her parents.

Elliott had moved out and into a place with his cousins, Benjamin and Parker. Benjamin was starting his third year of college, and Elliott and Parker were starting their second. Elliott moving out had been easy for his parents or sister. Elliott and Adriana were really close. He loved his sister with all his heart and she loved her brother with all her heart.

"You'll like that he doesn't live here when you bring home a boy," Prue said.

Adriana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." It was known that her dad was a detective and some of the guys were scared to date her, because of Andy. Adriana hadn't had a serious boyfriend. She had had boyfriends, yes, but no seriousness to their relationships.

"Give me a break, Adri," Andy said.

"Retire and I will."

Her parents laughed.

"All them boys are still going to be scared of me."

"Well, hopefully my luck will change and I'll find one who isn't scared of you," Adriana said. She got up from the kitchen table and went put her dishes in the sink.

"Adriana Rose Trudeau," Prue said. "You better have not cast any spells or taken any potions for your first day of school!"

"No, Mom. I'm not stupid." She looked at the clock on the microwave. "I have to finish getting ready and then I have to pick up the twins." She headed out of the kitchen and up-stairs to her room.

Prue looked at her husband. "I need to get going too. You get back to work and solve some more crimes." She stood up and kissed her husband. She then headed out of the kitchen. She grabbed everything she needed for work and left.

Ten minutes later, Adriana was out the door and driving to Phoebe and Cole's to pick up her cousins. Brooke and Brianna, the twins were starting their junior year of high school too. Adriana and Brooke were jealous of Brianna. Brianna had a serious boyfriend, a senior, in fact. Brianna had had issues from August to December of last year's school year. Three girls had videotaped Brianna changed in the girls' locker room after her P.E. class. The video had then been sent to the friends of the three girls and their friends kept forwarding it to others. Adriana's friend had seen the video and told her about it. Adriana told Brianna about it. Phoebe and Cole took care of their daughter the very next day at school. The three girls were expelled from school.

Phoebe and Cole lived across the street from the Manor. Adriana also took Piper and Leo's youngest, Patrick, to school. He was starting his sophomore year.

"I'm at the Manor," Adriana said on her cell phone talking to Brooke. She walked up to the front door of the Manor. She knocked on the door and walked inside. She got off the phone with Brooke as she entered. "Patrick!"

"I'm here," Patrick said. He walked from the living room. He threw one strap of his backpack on his shoulder. It was very light at the moment.

"Good. Let's go."

"Bye, Mom and Dad!"

"Bye, Pat," Leo shouted.

"Have a good day," Piper shouted.

Adriana and Patrick headed out the door of the Manor. Brooke and Brianna met them at her car. Brooke got into the front passenger's seat. Brianna and Patrick got in the back.

"Ben spilled the secret to Carrie last night," Brooke said.

"He did?" Adriana asked.

"Yep."

"It's about time."

"Parker and Elliott also showed her their powers," Patrick said.

"Damn it, Elli!" Adriana said.

"Elliott's a guy not a girl. If he were your sister he would have called you. My brother tells me things."

"Girls!" Adriana and the twins chorused. Everyone laughed.

Thirty minutes later, the four arrived at school. Adriana parked in her assigned parking place.

"Okay, who am I driving home after school?"

"I have plans with Cody," Brianna said.

"Me," Patrick said.

"And me," Brooke said.

"Meet by car after," Adriana said. Everyone got out of the car. Patrick headed off to find his friends. Brianna headed off to find her boyfriend, Cody.

"I'll see you later, Adri," Brooke said.

"Bye," Adriana said. She locked her car and headed off herself. She went to find her friends, other than her cousins. All her cousins were her friends.

"Hey Adri," Madison Ryder said.

"Madi," Adriana squealed with delight. She threw her arms around her friends.

"How have you been?" Madison asked, hugging her friend tightly.

"Great, now that I'm seeing you. How was your summer in Florida?"

"Ridiculous. It was old people central!"

Adriana laughed. Madison's parents were divorced and her dad lived in Florida. She spent every summer, all summer there.

"You have a tan at least."

"Yes, I was at the beach or by the pool constantly."

"Any hot boys?"

"Yeah, my step brother's college ones."

"That is awesome!"

"We need to pick up some college friends of your cousins and brother," Madison said.

Adriana laughed. "I prefer high school boys for now."

"Well, let's get senior boys then. I am not going for junior boys."

Adriana nodded. "Maybe I could get Cody to set us up with someone."

"I think he would set Brooke up first before you, because she is Brianna's twin."

"True, but we should also scout the guys out the first day."

"Right it is only the first day of school."

Adriana smiled.

"Hi Aunt Prue," Twenty-one year old, Paulina said.

"Hey sweetie," Prue said. She gave her niece a hug. "Where's my grand nephew?"

"With his grandparents, my parents."

Prue smiled. Paulina had married her high school sweetheart, a mortal named Nathan Myers and they had a two-year-old son named Randall Leonardo Wyatt Myers, Randy for short.

"Good. Do you not have class today?"

"Not until ten."

It was 8 o'clock now.

"Well, what brings you by?" Prue asked.

"I just wanted to see my favorite aunt, of course," Paulina said.

Prue smiled. It was true. Prue was Paulina favorite aunt. Prue shouldn't play favorites of her nieces and nephews either, but Piper and Leo's kids were her favorites.

"Is something up? Do you need to talk? You know I don't open until 9 o'clock, so I have an hour to talk."

"Well, I have good news."

"Oh, what?" Prue asked with glee.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations. You and Belinda can be pregnant together like my sisters and I were most of the time when we were pregnant with our kids."

Paulina nodded. Belinda was three months pregnant with her first child, a baby what was ¾'s demon and ¼ witch. Belinda's boyfriend was a full blooded demon.

"Yes, but I don't know how to tell Nathan. I find it easier to talk to you and not my mother, because she would be so excited about having another grandchild. I'm scared to tell Nathan."

Prue nodded. "There's nothing to be scared of, Paulina. Nathan is your husband. Yes, you will be set back a little with having another baby on the way and being in your last year of college. But you have two parents who will help you out just like they have been with Randy. The same can be said with Nathan's parents. Yes, you two got married young and have had your problems, but that is life. My parents had problems for getting married young and having me too. But they were happy.

"I know they did get divorced, but as long as you and Nathan hang in there, you two can make it."

Paulina nodded. "So I should just tell him, right?"

"Yes, just tell him and you two can talk and do what needs to be done."

Paulina smiled. She hugged her aunt. "Thank you, Aunt Prue."

"Anytime."

Chapter 13

"Elliott James Trudeau," A female voice said.

Elliott looked to the girl that sat down next to him. He was in his last class of the day. He smiled. "Kayla Abigail Gibson."

Kayla smiled. "Are you stalking me? We have all the same classes this semester."

"I should be asking you that," Elliott smiled.

Kayla's smile grew bigger. "I don't think so. We just happened to pick the same classes with the same professors teaching. I think that is fate."

"You have to love Fate. She is great."

Kayla looked away. She pulled out her cell phone.

Elliott grinned. He was texting Parker. He and Kayla had been friends since high school. He thought she was good looking. She had blue eyes and medium brown long hair. She had a slim and slender body. She wore glasses and she looked good with them. She didn't look like a nerd with them.

_Dude, you should ask Kayla out_, Parker texted to his cousin. _She is a nice girl and not a slut like most girls these days. Unless you like the easy ones._

_No that will be your brother one day_, Elliott replied.

_My brother is already a womanizer. You and I are the decent ones of the sons of our aunts and mothers. Ben is too._

_Yeah, well, I'll think about asking Kayla out._

_If you like her, go for it._

Adriana was so glad when the first day of school was done. She was ready to get home. She first had to drop her cousins off before she could go home.

_At least, I'll have the house to myself. Mom will be at the studio and Dad will still be at the station_, Adriana thought. _I hope Elli had a good first day of classes._

Adriana walked through the parking lot to her car. She saw neither Brooke nor Patrick was there. She grunted. They better not keep her waiting.

"You all right there?" A male voice said.

Adriana turned to meet the face of the voice. A huge smile popped on her face. She saw a very hot guy standing next to his car. This guy had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I'm fine, yes," Adriana said.

The guy smiled. "Yes, making sure. You don't seem like you are."

"I'm just waiting on my cousins. I drive them to and from school. I really want to get home."

"Oh, well, you're very nice."

"Thanks. I'm Adriana Trudeau."

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me, I'm Theodore Cameron, but I go by Ted or Teddy." He walked around his car and to Adriana. Their cars were parked right next to each other.

"It's nice to meet you, Ted. I don't think I've seen you around here."

"You wouldn't. Today is my very first day here, or it was."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I transferred. What really sucks is it's my senior year."

"You're a senior?" Adriana asked.

"Mm-hmm," Ted said.

"Where did you transfer from?"

"Well, I just moved to San Francisco this summer, actually. I'm in town all together."

"Where are you originally from?"

"Connecticut."

"Oh, so you were born back on the East coast?"

"Yeah, but my mom is originally from here. She went back East for college and met my dad. My mom and step dad wanted to move out here for my mom's family"

"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry about your parents."

"Don't be. They're better off. My father is an asshole. My stepdad is way better than him."

"All right, Adri, sorry to keep you waiting," Brooke said as she and Patrick walked up to their cousin's car. "Pat was flirting with some freshmen."

Adriana laughed. "That's fine."

"Who's this?" Patrick asked seeing Ted.

"I'm Ted Cameron."

"Patrick Halliwell-Wyatt."

"And I'm Brooke Halliwell-Turner."

"Nice to meet you both. Your cousins?"

"Yes," Adriana said. "My name could be Halliwell-Trudeau, but my mom preferred Trudeau alone."

"Are you related to Phoebe Halliwell-Turner?"

"She's my mother," Brooke said. "You read her column."

"My mom does. My grandmother has sent every Bay Mirror to my mom back when we lived in Connecticut."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yes, I did," Ted said. "My mom is originally from here."

"Oh, welcome to our school, Ted. Are you a junior?"

"Senior!"

"A senior," Brooke said looking at Adriana. Adriana nodded. Brook chuckled. She turned back to Ted.

"Yep. Well, I don't want to keep you all. I have to get home away."

"It was nice meeting you," Patrick said.

"You too. I'll see you all around."

Ted walked to the driver's side of his car. He got in.

"Oh, my God, he was hot!" Brooke said when Ted was out of sight in the parking lot.

"I know," Adriana said.

"And you get to see him everyday, because your car is here."

"I know!"

"Interesting."

Adriana laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Chapter 14

On her second day of school, Adriana saw Ted Cameron again. She actually pulled in her parking spot as he was getting out of his car. She had her cousins all in the car with her again.

"That's him," Adriana said to Brianna, who sat in the front seat with her today.

Brianna looked over at Ted. "He is hot. Not as hot as my boyfriend, though."

Brooke rolled her eyes in the backseat. She and Patrick both opened their doors to escape Brianna bragging about her boyfriend, Cody Stuart. The couple had been dating for eight months and everyone got sick of her bragging about her boyfriend. Cody was Bri's first boyfriend, so it was a big deal to her.

Adriana quickly got out of the car, following her cousins. Ted looked over at her.

"Hello again, Adriana," He said.

"Morning, Ted," She smiled brightly.

"Ahem," Brianna said.

"Sorry, Ted, this is my cousin, Brianna, Brooke's twin sister."

"I'm Ted Cameron. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Love to stay and chat, but I have to go meet my _boyfriend_. Bye, Ted and Adri." Brianna walked away then, leaving her cousins. Brooke and Patrick were already gone.

"Bye, Bri," Adriana called after her cousin. She looked back at Ted. He was leaning against his car near hers. She smiled. "So."

"So would you like someone to walk with?"

"I'd love it."

Ted smiled. Adriana and he then walked from the parking lot.

"So did you make any friends on your first day here yesterday? It would suck if you didn't," Adriana said.

"No, I made friends. Joey Adams, Robby Shelly, and Hunter Taylor," Ted said.

"Oh."

"Are they bad news?"

"No, they're nice guys. I'm friends with them. Now I know why I didn't see them at lunch yesterday."

"They took me to where we could be scouted out by the hot chicks."

Adriana laughed. "That would be Hunter for you."

"Hey Adriana," A male voice said.

Adriana stopped at the sound of her name. "Speak of the devils. Hey Joey, Robby, and Hunter."

"Hey," Robby said. "Good summer."

"Great and you?"

"Same."

"I see you met Teddy," Hunter said.

"Yes, are parking places are actually next to each other."

"Nice," Joey said.

"What's up, guys?" Ted asked.

"Not much. We were just looking for a new buddy, which is you," Hunter said.

"Going to scout out some hot chicks before class?" Adriana asked.

Hunter smiled. "Teddy already has one for himself. I need him to help me get one now."

Adriana smiled. Hunter was kind of a player, but he was a great friend to his female friends. "Are we looking for a serious girlfriend, Hunter?"

"For the next few months, yes."

"What about Madi?"

"Madison Ryder, our friend?"

"Yes. She could be a flavor for a few months."

"She is hot and I'm sure a little easy," Hunter said.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Joey said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'll keep her in mind. Thanks, Adri," Hunter said. The bell rang for class.

Adriana groaned. Her first period was math.

"Spanish class for Hunter and me," Robby said. "See you all at lunch."

"You guys will actually be there?" Adriana asked.

"I won't leave you hanging today, Adri."

"Thanks, Robby."

"Later," Hunter said. He and Robby headed off.

"Teddy and I have English together," Joey said.

"Cool," Adriana said. "I'd rather English first thing in the morning and not math."

"That sucks," Ted said.

Adriana nodded.

"So, hey, Adri, quick question," Joey said.

"What?"

"Is Brooke single?"

"My cousin, Brooke?" Adriana asked. Joey nodded. "Yes, why? Are you single?" Joey nodded again. "What happened between you and Maggie?"

"Broke up this summer. The long distance thing was not going to work."

"Sorry to hear that."

Joey shrugged. "Whatever. But would you mind if I asked Brooke out?"

"Heck, no! You two would be so cute together."

"Great. See you at lunch."

"Bye. Bye, Ted."

"Bye, Adri," Ted said.

"Oh, catching on," Joey said. "Good man."

Adriana smiled. She walked away. She had a bright smile on her face as she walked to Math. Her next class was history, which she had with Brooke and Brianna. The three all sat next to each other and their history teacher didn't care where they sat.

"Ted is friends with my three senior friends, Joey, Robby, and Hunter," She told her cousins.

"Joey Adams, Robby Shelly and Hunter Taylor?" Brianna asked.

"Yes. I didn't see them at lunch yesterday. I have some news for you, Brooke."

"What?" Brooke said.

"Well, Joey asked me if you were single and if I minded if he asked you out."

"What did you say?"

"Yes and heck no."

"I thought he had a girlfriend," Brianna said.

"He did. It was Maggie Christianson. She's in college now. He said the long distance thing wasn't going to work out."

"She must have gone away for summer classes and they tried it. She also must have found another guy too."

"Probably."

"Wow, I can't wait for Joey to ask me out," Brooke said.

Later that day at lunch, Adriana and her best friend, Madison Ryder were joined for Ted, Joey, Hunter, and Robby. They were surrounded by other friends too. A few senior girls and a few junior guys. At the lunch table behind them sat Brianna with Cody, her friends, and his friends. Brooke joined Adriana and her friends.

"Hey Brooke," Madison said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Brooke said.

Joey gave Adriana a look. He knew she tipped Brooke off about him wanting to ask her out. Adriana smiled a bright smile at him.

"So Adriana," Ted said. Adriana looked at him with a smile. "The guys told me that your dad is a homicide detective."

"They're correct. He has been for like ever too. He's a third generation inspector."

"Classy."

"What, inspector?"

"Yes."

"My mom says it is."

"Your uncle is also a parole officer too, they say," Ted said.

"One of my uncles, but yes, my Uncle Henry is a parole officer. It was actually how he and my aunt met."

"That's awesome. I have had a huge interest in police work for a long time."

"Seriously?" Adriana asked.

"Seriously," Ted replied.

"My dad and uncle would love you then. My dad wants my brother or me to go into police work and become a detective like him to keep the tradition going."

"Do you have an interest in it?"

"Not really. My brother definitely does, though. He's getting his degree in Criminology."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, maybe you could meet my dad and uncle sometime. I'm sure they'd love to talk to you about a career in police work. The people my dad works with would even talk to you. I visit my dad sometimes at the station."

"Are you a daddy's girl?"

"Yes, all my female cousins and I are all daddy's girls."

Ted looked at Brooke. She nodded her head in agreement. "Of course, I have two sisters to compete with."

"You have two sisters?" Ted asked.

"Yes, my twin and then an older one, plus a brother."

"Right, yeah. My mom mentioned that to me. 'Phoebe Halliwell-Turner of Ask Phoebe has four children, three daughters and one son.' If you could set it up for my mom to meet your mom, Brooke, I would love it."

Brooke smiled. "Well, we'll see. You have to talk to Adriana's dad and our Uncle Henry first."

"Well, my mom could meet your mom while I meet Adriana's dad and Uncle Henry."

"That's a swell idea," Adriana said. "Are you busy this weekend?"

"Nope," Ted said.

"Well, how about we set up a meeting for your mom and Brooke's mom, and then you can talk to my dad and we could make another trip to my Aunt Paige's and Uncle Henry's for you to talk to him?"

"Sounds like a date." Ted winked at her.

Adriana smiled. "Oh, well, how about a date Friday night?" Everyone looked at her, surprised she had asked Ted out first.

Ted grinned. "Oh, going for the first move. I like it. As long as you promise to take me to a dinner and a movie, but it'll be my treat."

Adriana giggled. "Sure, as long as you buy."

"Yes."

"I have a date on Friday night, Paulina," Adriana said to oldest cousin later that day on the phone.

"That's great," Paulina replied. "Who's the guy?"

"His name is Theodore Cameron, but he likes to me called Ted or Teddy. I prefer Teddy, actually."

Paulina laughed. "What does he look like?"

"He has short blonde hair and brown eyes. He's tall too. I met him yesterday at school in the parking lot. I discovered today that he's actually friends with my senior friends, Joey, Hunter, and Robby."

"Awesome."

"He also has an interest in police work, so I'm going to let him met my dad and talk to him about police work, the same with Uncle Henry. He's from Connecticut, but his mother is originally from San Francisco. She is a huge fan of Aunt Phoebe and I'm going to make it so she meets Aunt Phoebe."

"Oh, wow, Adri," Paulina said. "That's great."

"Oh, I also asked Ted out myself."

"Ooh, you go girl. Don't be afraid! You make the first move and that shows you have guts."

"So did you tell Nathan about baby number two?" Adriana asked.

"Yes," Paulina said. "He's excited. I told my mom after I talked to your mom, though. Nathan and she both know I talked to your mom before them too. My mom doesn't mind me going to your mom, because they're sisters. Nathan wasn't mad, because I told him I was scared to tell him. He understood. It might be a struggle for us, but we can get through it."

"Well, I wish you luck. If you need a baby sitter for Randy, I'll watch him. But I need to know in advance."

"Of course and that would be great. I wish I had a little sister like you."

"Yes, well, I'm your cousin, so we're like sisters. You're the big sister to me. Belinda has her own sisters to deal with."

"Yes, but Brooke and Brianna love me like an older sister too, and you love Belinda like an older sister as well. We're all close, because of our mothers being close. It is not a bad thing. I wouldn't replace my brothers for anyone either, not even a little sister, because I have you, Brooke, and Brianna. Belinda is only four months younger than me, so she is not like a little sister to me. She's a friend who is like a sister."

"Yep, yep."

"Okay, well, I have some reading to do for class tomorrow. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, I have homework myself."

"Call me later if you want."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Paulina said.

Adriana was very happy when she got off the phone with her cousin. Her cell phone rang and it was Elliott calling her.

"Well, it's about time, loser."

The brother and sister hadn't talked since Sunday night. They had a nice conversation about their last two days. Adriana had more to share since she went to school every day, five days a week. Elliott only went three days a week. That was college for you and it was the best.

Chapter 15

On Friday night, Adriana and Ted went to see an early movie and then to dinner. They really enjoyed the movie but enjoyed their dinner more. They went to Piper's restaurant P4.

"I like this. I get a free meal," Ted said.

"Only if you're with me and it's just the two of us," Adriana said. "My aunt charges all my friends if we all come in here together. I'm her niece so I get everything free. Some of our friends aren't too happy about it."

"Like Monica and Jessica?"

"Yes." Monica and Jessica were two senior girls Adriana was friends with, along with Ted too since they all had the same friends.

"So how about I bring my family here for lunch tomorrow and you bring your Aunt Phoebe?" Ted said.

"That'll actually work. My mom and all my aunts will be here tomorrow. They try and have lunch together every week. It is easy since everyone but my Aunt Paige's children are all in high school or college. All though, Aunt Piper is usually watching her grandson, Randy, my cousin, Paulina's son."

"How old are all your cousins?"

"Paulina and Belinda are twenty-one. Benjamin is twenty. Brianna and Brooke will be seventeen September 3. Parker and my brother are nineteen. Henry Jr and Patrick are fifteen. Then Hope is thirteen and Holly twelve. Paulina, Parker, and Patrick are my Aunt Piper's kids and her husband is named Leo. Aunt Phoebe's kids are Belinda, Benjamin, Bri, and Brooke; her husband is named Cole. Aunt Paige's kids are Henry Jr, Hope and Holly, and her husband is Uncle Henry.

"The best way to remember is Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's kids are the P's. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole's kids are the B's. Then Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry's kids are the H's. My great-grandmother, Penelope "Penny" Halliwell named my grandmother, Patricia "Patty" Halliwell with a P. My grandmother continued the tradition with my mom and aunts. Grandma Patty's grandmother had a P for first name, along with two of her cousins. Aunt Piper kept the P tradition going, but Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige chose a different letter."

"Well, Paulina isn't going with the P tradition if her son is named Randy," Ted said.

"Probably not. But she'll probably have an R tradition."

Ted smiled. "It's nice you have a big family."

Adriana had learned about Ted's family. He had twin older sisters, Rachel and Savannah. They were two years older than Ted and both in college. Rachel was in college back East and Savannah was in college in California. Ted had two step brothers, Kevin and Wade. They were twenty-one and nineteen. They both went to college back East too. Ted also had two half sisters, Alicia and Lauren. Alicia was six and Lauren five. They were his half sisters from his mom and step dad.

Ted's mom, Kim had one brother, Scott. He had two kids, a boy and girl, both older than Ted. Ted's step dad was named Doug. Doug had one brother and one sister and they all had kids of their own, but they were all back East.

Ted's parents separated when he was six and then divorced when he was eight. His dad was a real ass who was an alcoholic and had anger problems. He and Ted's mom would fight all the time and they his dad would hit her too. Kim had enough. She grabbed her kids and left her husband. Kim met Scott when Ted was nine and his sisters, eleven. Kim and Scott were engaged after seven months of dating and married a year later. The birth of Alicia soon followed and then Lauren was born a year after her sister.

Ted was twelve when Alicia was born and thirteen when Lauren was born. He was very happy to be a big brother.

"I want to meet your little sisters," Adriana said.

"Well, you can tomorrow," Ted said.

"I kind of wish I were an older sister, but after I was born my parents were content with having a boy and a girl, me and my brother. I do have my younger cousins, though."

"You also have your cousins popping out kids."

"I know. My mom and aunts want all their kids to at least be out of high school before we all have any kids. Benjamin is the only one with a serious girlfriend of the male children in college. I know for a fact Henry Jr and Patrick are still virgins. But God knows how long that will last."

Ted chuckled.

"Is there anything back in Connecticut for you and your family really?"

"My step dad's family. One of my step brothers goes to NYU. The other goes to college in Connecticut. Rachel is in Pennsylvania at Penn State. Savannah wanted to go to college in California, because she wanted to be closer to our grandparents, my mom's parents."

"Very nice. Are your step brothers' mother still in their lives?"

"Yes. You know I haven't seen my dad since my sisters graduated high school. He stirred up some trouble with my mom. My step dad was not happy. The three were fighting. Alicia and Lauren do not like when adults fight, especially their very own parents. They also did not like my father, some strange man yelling at their mommy."

Adriana laughed. "Do you want to see your dad again?"

"NO! I have my step dad and that is all I need."

"You'll probably change your mind."

"I might and I might not."

Adriana nodded. She never met someone who hated their father as much as Ted. Yes, her own mother had hated Victor for walking out on her, her sisters, and their mother. But Prue got over that. Adriana had also known people who hated their parents or step parents too, but not as much as Ted. She just wasn't used to it, but she had to if she wanted something between her and Ted.

"So what do you do in your spare time, Adri?" Ted asked. "You don't seem like you have done anything this week but driven your cousins home and then going straight home yourself."

"Well, I love to read and study. Call me a nerd, but I've been reading my history book nonstop. I just love it. But I have also been reading and doing some other stuff. Since my brother doesn't live at home anymore, I can go straight home; do chores, homework, and then some family stuff."

"What family stuff?"

"Um…my family—my aunts and mom, plus cousins, and I—are into Wicca."

"Wicca?" Ted asked. "Isn't that like witchcraft?"

"It's part of it, yes. We don't worship Satan or anything like that. We just believe in the witchcraft stuff of Wicca. My great-grandmother was into and she passed it onto Grandma Patty and then they passed it onto my mom and aunts. Then my mom and aunts passed it onto me and my cousins."

"And your uncles and father are all cool with this?"

Adriana nodded.

Ted nodded. "Don't hex me."

"Oh, no! I can't even hex people I hate. I'd get yelled at. Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper kind of met through Aunt Piper being Wiccan. We all believe in everything: witches, warlocks, demons, fairies, leprechauns, gnomes…"

"…I got it," Ted laughed. Adriana smiled. "Ever actually meet any of these things?"

Adriana's smile brightened. "Oh, yeah! But I wouldn't joke around if I were you, Teddy! You might just lose your keys and wallet, because the fairies take them and hide them. Also watch out for in-betweens such as doorways and shadows. The trolls will attack you."

Ted laughed. Adriana shook her head. "Yeah, and this has ended our evening."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're laughing at me and think I'm crazy."

Ted shook his head. "No. I don't think you're crazy. You can believe in whatever you want. I respect that in everyone, actually. Just be careful what you believe in. But you imagination and I like that."

Adriana smiled. _Well, one day you'll find out that it's all real!_

"What else do you do besides read and practice Wicca?"

"Well, I help my mom out at her studio some days. It's usually on her busy days. I schedule appointments for people to come in and take pictures, and I also develop some of her photos too. The photos are sometimes her own personal photos and she wants them developed."

"Are you into photography?" Ted asked.

"Yes, but not as much as my mom. I just love to take pictures of special occasions and stuff. I also record a lot of videos. I have a lot of videos of me and my cousins, along with their friends and my friends doing stuff. It is like funny stuff and all that. I just want to have a bunch of stuff to show my kids one day and my grandchildren."

"Cherish the family moments, right?"

"Yes."

"Some family moments are meant to be cherished. Some are meant to be forgotten. I know I have a lot of those I wish to…"

"…I understand. I like to hang out at the park too. It is one of my favorite places. There is actually a place in the park that is my parents' special place. My parents were high school sweethearts, but went different ways after graduation. They didn't see each other for ten years. But there was always a place in the park they would go to meet and make out."

Ted laughed. "That's teenagers for you."

"Oh, yeah, it is a bench swing hanging from a tree."

"Ah, a bench swing. My mom loves those. We put one on our porch. My grandparents' house has one too."

"Aunt Piper's house has one. Her house which we called the Halliwell Manor has actually been in my family for years. My great-great grandparents move into it. My mom, Aunt Piper, and Aunt Phoebe grew up in it as did their mother and grandmother."

"What about your Aunt Paige?"

Adriana gave the story of Paige. "No one knew why my grandmother gave Paige up for adoption. It was until Aunt Piper found a letter in my grandmother's things addressed to my mom, Aunt Piper, and Aunt Phoebe. She explained that she could not take care of four daughters on her own, even with the help of my great-grandmother, her mother. Paige's father was not in the picture. He left my grandmother after he found she was pregnant and he didn't want anything to do with kids all together."

"Wow," Ted said.

"My mom had actually known about Paige, but she didn't tell anyone about her, because Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe were just toddlers. They wouldn't remember their mother being pregnant. My aunts were shocked that my mom never told them about their half sister."

"Well, all families have their secrets."

"Mm-hmm. What do you do in your spare time, Teddy?"

Ted smiled. "Reading, playing video games, playing with my little sisters, and I play sports for fun. Most of my time is built up by my sisters."

"Such a nice big brother you are."

"Thank you. My parents, step brothers, and older sisters tell me all the time. Alicia and Lauren say I'm their favorite big brother. Shh, don't tell Kevin or Wade."

"Oh, of course, not. I have favorite cousins, aunts, and uncles, and I don't go around saying who they are. Everyone can tell, though."

"You are your favorite cousins?"

"My eldest cousin, Paulina, Brooke and Brianna, and Patrick."

"What not Brooke and Brianna's older brother and sister, or your Aunt Paige's kids, or Patrick's older brother?"

"Henry Jr is cool. But his little sisters have been nothing but trouble since the day they were born. Belinda and Benjamin are cool too, but really want all eyes on them. Parker I have dealt with every single day of my life with being with my brother. He and my brother are one month in age apart and I think it is a jealous thing, but hey they're only cousins.

"Paulina is down to earth. She is a little shy at times, but her mother and my mom are really close so I guess that brought her and me close together. She is also a mother and married, so she has her life settled for her. But Benjamin does too, since he has a serious girlfriend. They've been dating for a little over a year."

"Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo are your favorite aunt and uncle then?" Ted asked.

"Yes, but I love every one of aunts, uncles, and cousins no matter what. I go to all my aunts and uncles with certain problems and they help get through stuff. Every one of my cousins is the same way. Our parents do not care if we go to our aunts and uncles, or cousins to talk them about certain things we can't talk to our parents about. Paulina went to my mom when she found she was pregnant again. Aunt Piper didn't care. My mom wouldn't care if I went to Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, or Aunt Paige to talk about something. My dad is the same if I went to Uncle Leo, Uncle Cole, or Uncle Henry. If I had a police matter, I would go to Uncle Henry."

"Understandable. What would you do if you lost your parents tomorrow?"

"I would lose it. That would be the hardest thing to deal with so far in my life."

"Yeah, I would too. It would be the same if I lost my older sisters, or step siblings. I call Kevin and Wade my brothers. Our parents have two daughters together, so we're really family."

"Oh, my God, I would die if I lose Elliott or any of my cousins. It would be the end of the world, especially the cousins I'm really close to: Paulina, Brooke, Brianna, and Patrick."

"Who would you live if both your parents did die?" Ted asked.

"I'd go live with Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. They only have one child living in the house, plus I would feel comfort living with them, because my mom grew up in their house. My other aunts and uncles would welcome me with open arms. I'd prefer Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo, though, less crowded house."

"What if they didn't have any room for you?"

"Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole. They'd figure something out for me if Benjamin was still living there too. They'd probably turn their office into a room for me. Elliott they'd put with Benjamin."

Ted smiled. "Well, everyone is okay. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, I think I'd rather see my grandfather go tomorrow than my parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, or brother."

"I know. I'd rather see my grandparents go too. But the world works in mysterious ways."

"Ever lose a friend to death?"

"Nope. I pray the day never comes too."

"Same here."

"Well, the conversation at dinner was very nice," Ted said at the end of the evening, as he walked Adriana to her door.

Adriana laughed. "Yes, well, we'll have better conversations next time."

"I sure hope so. I'll make sure for it. I kind of brought up the loss of family and everything."

Adriana shrugged. "The company was great."

"It was," Ted smiled.

Adriana smiled. "So I'll give you a call tomorrow and let you know when my aunts and mom will be at P4."

"Sounds good. I'll be there with my mom, step dad, and little sisters."

"I'll be there with my mom just so I can meet your little sisters."

"Yes, they'll want to meet you, because they didn't have their favorite older brother to play with tonight."

Adriana smiled. "I'll apologize for it."

"Don't. They know their older brother likes to play with girls."

Adriana giggled. "Play with girls?"

"They're version of dating."

Adriana nodded and giggled again. Ted chuckled.

"You have beautiful eyes," He said.

"Thanks," She blushed. Adriana was a female version of her father like Elliott was a male version of their mother.

Ted smiled. He then slowly leaned and kissed her.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," Adriana said when she walked into the house and found her parents in the living room.

"Hey sweetheart," Andy said.

"How was your date?" Prue asked.

"Great," Adriana smiled. She had a huge smile on her face. Prue grinned. She knew Adriana and Ted had had their first kiss together. "I'm going to get ready for bed." Adriana headed to her room.

Prue smiled at her husband. Andy smiled back at her. "As long as he keeps his hands to himself and doesn't take advantage of my daughter, I like him."

Ted had met both Andy and Prue when he picked Adriana up that evening. Andy liked him already, because he wanted to be a cop. Other than that, Ted was also a nice kid from talking to him and hearing what Adriana had to say about him.

"That is very good, Andy." Prue kissed her husband. "You were a lot better than me when Elliott brought home his first girlfriend."

Andy chuckled. "She was a bitch, anyway, so you had a right to not like her, honey."

"Thank you!"

Andy laughed.

Chapter 16

Adriana and Ted's relationship lasted for a few months. Adriana discovered that Ted started seeing her best friend, Madison Ryder behind her back. She was so pissed. Brianna and Cody had seen them out together. The idiots, Ted and Madison, had actually gone to Piper's restaurant and were making out there. People around them were complaining and Piper had to tell them to knock it off. When she discovered who the teenage couple was, she was not happy. Ted and Madison even begged her not to tell Adriana.

Piper told her niece, though. Piper didn't tell Adriana to hurt her or anything. She told her to let her know her boyfriend was a scum and so was her best friend.

Well, as her relationship with Ted was over, a fellow junior in her class asked her out. They lasted until December.

Adriana dated a few other guys the rest of the school year. It was nice. Adriana liked that guys asked her out and weren't afraid of her dad being a cop. Andy was actually pretty good with all the guys he met.

Summer came. Adriana and her cousins that were in high school were thrilled. Adriana counted down the days until her eighteenth birthday in July. She would be legally an adult.

"I can't believe you're going to be eighteen in just one month, sweetheart," Prue said to her daughter on June 25.

"I know," Adriana replied with a grin. "I'm going to be an adult, legally. I can date only men!"

"I wouldn't go that far, sweetheart. At least men that aren't in their thirties."

Adriana laughed. "Kidding, Mom. I've decided no guys or men until I get to college next year. I'm going to focus on school next year since it is my senior year and have tons of fun. Who needs a boyfriend?"

"Yes, there are plenty of guys out there outside of high school."

"I could date a college guy."

Prue laughed. "Don't say that to your father or brother."

"They can't stop me from dating whoever I want in one month."

"Are you going to go scouting college guys out, honey?"

"No," Adriana said. "School to focus on when it starts again. But to have lots of fun this summer."

"You know we have that wedding this weekend, right?" Andy said interrupting his wife and daughter, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes," Adriana said. "Why do I have to go again?"

"Oh, quit complaining, Adriana," Prue said. "It'll be fun. Jenna is marrying a fireman, actually."

Adriana laughed. "Nice choice. A dad for as police inspector and a husband as a fireman."

"Tell me you wouldn't mind marrying a fireman or police officer, Adri," Andy said.

"You have that very correct, father. But why do I have to waste a Saturday?"

"I'm doing the photography for the wedding. Your father needs someone to keep him company. Elliott and Kayla are leaving Friday to go away for the weekend."

_I'm going to kill the both of them_, Adriana thought. Elliott had been Kayla Gibson, a friend from high school, since August. They were really serious. Adriana found it annoying. She liked Kayla and all, but Elliott brought his girlfriend around to rub in his sister's face that he had someone and not her.

Elliott didn't really do that. He just brought Kayla around so he could hang out with his girlfriend and baby sister, two of the most important females in his life, after his mother, of course.

"There might be so young firemen and police officers there," Andy said. "Plus Jenna's male friends from school."

"Yeah, young firemen, police officers, and college guys," Prue said. "Where can you go wrong?"

Andy glared at his wife. She gave him a looking telling him he was the one that mentioned them all.

"Can I bring Brooke?" Adriana asked.

"Sure," Andy said. "It was written down that Elliott and Kayla were both coming, but that has changed. Brooke can have their share of the buffet dinner provided."

"Thanks, Dad." She gave him a hug and kiss. "I have to go call her and tell her." She dashed out of the kitchen and up-stairs.

"That might have been a very bad idea," Andy said. Prue chuckled.

"Let our daughter and niece have a little fun," She said.

Andy nodded. He kissed his wife.

"Oh, my God, Adri, I am so there," Brooke told her cousin.

"Yes, yes, I love you," Adriana said. "I'd invite Brianna too, but she'll be busy with Cody."

"Can you believe it? They've been together a year and half."

"I know."

"Did you hear that he gave her a promise ring?"

"No way."

"Way," Brooke said. "My dad totally flipped out when Brianna showed it to him. My mom has been keeping it quiet for a little bit, though."

"It's just a promise ring and not an engagement ring. What's the deal?"

"My dad'll flip out if Bri and Cody last until the end of next school year. It's a promise ring to be with each other's one and only. You know if they make it through the next year, Cody'll propose to her."

"What's wrong with that?" Adriana asked. "You think your dad would be happy you're still the single one of his kids. I mean Belinda is a mommy, and Ben and Carrie are bound to move in together in the fall."

"Yes, but Brianna is only seventeen. She still has her life ahead of her as he has argued with my mom. Belinda is almost twenty-two and in college. It is kind of normal for girls her age to be a mother. It is also normal for guys Ben's age to move in with their girlfriend at his age."

"Your dad is complicated."

"All of our uncles are, except Uncle Leo. His daughter found the perfect guy in high school who was a friend."

"Yes, well, we can't all be as lucky as Paulina," Adriana said.

"I know."

Chapter 17

On Saturday afternoon, Brooke went over to her aunt and uncle's to get ready with Adriana for the wedding. Adriana hadn't seen the bride, Jenna Orton in years. She had seen Jenna's dad, Inspector David Orton periodically. David used to work in homicide with Andy, but he took another job in another department. He had also retired.

"How long has it been since you saw this girl?" Brooke asked Adriana as they were doing their makeup.

"I think the last I saw her was in fifth grade. So she would have been in eleventh grade. She has two brothers and I forget how old they are. She's the middle child, though."

"How old is Jenna?"

"Twenty-four," Adriana replied.

"Gee, I wonder how old our next relative to get married will be."

"My money is on Ben and Carrie getting married next."

"Or Bea and Austin."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Brianna and Cody got married before them all."

"We have like another year," Brooke said. "I don't think Cody'll propose until we've graduated high school."

"I'd propose on graduation if I were him," Adriana said.

"That would be fabulous."

"We should give him that idea."

"You can if the time comes. I don't want my dad to kill me."

Adriana laughed.

Prue went on ahead without her husband and daughter to the wedding. She was the photographer and needed to take pre-pictures.

"Adriana and Brooke, let's go," Andy shouted his daughter and niece.

Adriana and Brooke came running down-stairs. They held on tight to the railing to not fall down the stairs, because of their heels.

"What do you think, Dad?" Adriana asked. She spun around and let her father take a look at her. She wore a hot pink spaghetti strap knee length dress. She had curled her hair.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," Andy said.

"Thanks."

"You too, Brooke."

"Thanks, Uncle Andy," Brooke said. She wore a matching dress to her cousin's, but hers was black.

"Ladies, first."

Adriana and Brooke headed out the door. Andy followed them.

The two seventeen-year-olds were in heaven when they arrived at the wedding. There were lots of hot guys: firemen, police officers, college guys, and ones in their early twenties.

"Andy," David Orton said.

"David," Andy said. He went over to his old friend and hugged him, patting him on the back.

"So good to see you."

"You too."

"There is no way this is Adriana," David said looking at her.

"Yes, it's me," Adriana smiled.

"It has been so long since I saw you. You grew up into a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you."

"And who's this lovely lady?"

"I'm Brooke, Andy's niece."

"Yes, your mother is Phoebe, Prue's sister."

"Yep."

"You are a beautiful young woman too. I bet you ladies drive the boys crazy."

"Not really," Adriana said.

"High school boys are dumbasses," Brooke said.

"I know I was," A voice said.

Adriana and Brooke looked to see the person who walked up next to David. They both gasped.

"Matthew," Andy said. "You're looking good."

"Jenna's brother. Her younger one," Adriana whispered to Brooke. Brooke nodded.

"Thank you, Andy," Matthew said shaking hands with him.

"How's life as a uniform?" Andy asked.

"Great. Only twenty-two years old and making my father proud."

"My son is going to long way."

"How is Elliott?"

"Away for the weekend with his girlfriend. My daughter brought her cousin for company."

Matthew looked at Adriana and Brooke. He smiled. "Wow, Adriana, you sure grew up, didn't you. You were only eleven the last time I saw you."

"Now I'm seventeen, almost eighteen," Adriana said with a smile. "This is Brooke."

"Hi Brooke."

"Hi," Brooke said.

"David and Matthew, we're starting," A bride's maid said walking up to them.

"Well, we'll see you all later," David said. "I have to give my daughter away."

"And I have to escort a bride's maid down the aisle," Matthew said.

The father and son walked away.

"Come on, girls, let's take our seats," Andy said.

Adriana and Brooke followed Andy. The three all took their seats. The two cousins started whispering.

"The last wedding I went to was Paulina's," Brooke said.

"Well, I get to go to them with my mom all the time as her photographer's assistant," Adriana said.

"The next wedding in our family, I hope is my brother's."

"It's going to be Benjamin or Brianna who gets married next. It might even be Elliott."

"Shh," Andy said to his daughter and niece.

The two got quiet. The groom was standing in the front with the preacher and his best man. The wedding party: bride's maids and groom's men together made their way down the aisle. Adriana and Brooke had been junior bride's maids with Brianna in Paulina's wedding. Belinda had been a bride's maid. Hope and Holly had been flower girls.

"Matthew is so hot," Brooke whispered.

"He is," Adriana said. "I wish I were eighteen."

"We can legally date whoever we want as long as we're not having sex with them."

"Very true. I don't plan on having sex with any of these guys tonight."

"Me neither. Maybe in a few months, once I'm eighteen," Brooke said.

Adriana giggled.

"Enough!" Andy said to the girls. The girls stood up with everyone else. The bride was making her way down the aisle with her father. Adriana and Brooke remained quiet through the rest of the ceremony.

An hour later, Adriana and Brooke sat at a table at the reception. They sat with Prue, Andy, David, his wife, and the groom's parents. Sitting with the old people was annoying. What was even more annoying was the groom's mother asking non-stop questions about Adriana and Brooke. It was at a time like that that they wished to use their powers. Brooke wanted to throw a fireball at the woman to tell her to shut up.

All the guests and the wedding party were eating the buffet dinner. The bride and groom had wanted everyone to eat before they all started dancing. Adriana and Brooke were getting out on the dance floor as soon as the DJ announced it being opened for people to dance.

"Have you girls thought of what you're going to do after high school?" The groom's mother asked. "College or some tech school to get the training you need for a career you want?"

"Yes," Adriana said. "I'll be applying for college as soon as the school year starts."

"Me too," Brooke said.

"What do you girls want to do?"

"Well, I'll be going to school during the day, but in the evenings working as an exotic dancer."

Adriana laughed.

"Brooke!" Prue said.

"I have to pay for school some how."

Just then the DJ announced the opening of the dance floor. Adriana and Brooke jumped to their feet and left the table. Prue got to her feet and headed around the reception to take some pictures.

"Finally we escape the kludges of parents," Adriana said.

"We're young and hot," Brooke said. "Let's make some older guys drool."

"Fabulous idea."

The two cousins, not really knowing anyone there, began dancing together. They caught the eye of some guys quickly.

"And you are you ladies with?" One asked.

"Bride's side," Adriana said. "My dad is an old friend of the father of the bride. I don't know quite why my dad was invited to the wedding. But my mom is the photographer."

"I'm her cousin. She didn't want to come alone," Brooke said. Adriana nodded her head.

"What are you names?"

"Adriana Trudeau."

"Brooke Halliwell-Turner."

"Nice to meet you, girls. I'm Lucas Phillips, younger brother to the groom, but not good enough for his wedding party. The brother of the bride sure was."

"Older brothers are really annoying."

"Yeah, we both have one," Adriana said.

"Yes they are," Lucas said. "So tell me are you girls in college, or what?"

"High school actually," Brooke said. "We're going to be seniors next year."

"That's awesome. I'm a junior in college, actually, or going to be."

"What are you studying?" Adriana asked.

"Well, I want to be a lawyer."

"No way," Brooke said.

"Yes."

"That's what I want to do actually. My dad's a lawyer. I'm his prize child, because I want to practice law like him."

"Nice."

Brooke has someone to talk to the rest of the evening. Matthew approached Adriana when Brooke blew off her cousin.

"Having fun?" Matthew asked.

"Yes," Adriana said. "Pissed at my cousin for blowing me off."

"Yes, well, Lucas is pissed I was a groom's men and he wasn't."

"I got that. I don't blame him for being pissed. Choosing a future brother-in-law compared to your own brother, that's wrong. My cousin Patrick would hurt his brother Parker if he did that."

"Better tell Parker to include his brother in his wedding party."

"Oh, he knows to always include his little brother."

"Gary doesn't, though."

"Apparently not."

"Well, since your cousin blew you off, how about I keep you company?" Matthew said.

"Sure. I think my dad would prefer me hanging out with you than these other older guys," Adriana said.

"Probably. Wanna dance?"

"I'd love too."

So while Brooke spent the rest of her evening with Lucas, Adriana spent hers with Matthew. Adriana remembered Matthew, but very vaguely. He told her about his career as a police officer and his personal life. He was single and had been for awhile. Adriana told him about school and everything else under the sun. She even told him about her love life.

"What a total jerk," Matthew said referring to Ted.

"Tell me about it," Adriana said. "And to ask my aunt to not tell me what she saw. That is even more jerkish."

"Yes, well, high school guys suck."

"I know. That's why I was looking forward to coming to the wedding. I wanted to pick me up a hot guy or two."

Matthew laughed. "I had no choice as the bride's brother. I had actually rather been working."

"You like being a cop?"

"I love it. I want to be a detective one day like my father. I know Elliott does too."

"Yes, but I think Elliott would love to work for the FBI actually, and be a profiler."

"That's a big goal. I hope he gets to it."

"Me too. But I know he wants to get married and have a few kids before really doing that."

"Yeah, I think you can say good-bye to having a real personal life when you're young and get into the FBI."

"Yes, well, if my parents don't get any grandchildren from him, they will from me, eventually."

"Yeah, my parents will grandchildren from me eventually too. First I have to find a serious girlfriend at least," Matthew said.

"My parents want me to be finished with high school. But I don't think I'll get myself knocked-up after graduation," Adriana said.

"Smart idea. Do you know what you want to study when you get to college?"

"Not really, no. I'm still thinking, actually. But I think I would love to be a teacher like a preschool teacher or kindergarten teacher. I refuse to teach middle school or high school. I hate teenagers and pre-teens. I hate myself for being a teenager, actually."

Matthew laughed. "Yeah, teenagers are really annoying. They're even more annoying when you're a cop and you break up their underage parties, or when you pull them over for speeding or doing some stupid thing with driving."

"I obey all traffic laws, because of my dad. All though, I do sped, but I don't get caught."

"I can change that."

"Don't threaten me, copper!"

"What are you going to have your daddy save you?"

"No, I can save myself."

"That's good."

Adriana nodded.

"I really wish we could keep talking," Adriana said at the end of the night.

The bride and groom were long gone and all the guests were leaving as well.

"Well, how about we continue our talk over dinner say Monday evening?" Matthew asked.

"You're asking me out?"

"Yes, yes, I am."

Adriana smiled. "I'd love too." She gave him her cell phone number. He gave her his and his home phone as well. He has his own small apartment.

"I'll see you Monday, but talk to you tomorrow, maybe," Matthew said.

"Looking forward to it."

"I have a date Monday night!" Adriana said to Brooke. The two were in Adriana's room. Brooke was staying the night.

"Oh, my God," Brooke said. "That's awesome! Lucas is going to give me a call to go out."

"My dad is going to flip when he finds out I'm going out with Matthew."

"My dad is going to flip when he finds out I'm going out with a twenty-year-old."

"Well, our moms will talk some sense into them," Adriana said.

Chapter 18

On Monday evening, Adriana went out with Matthew. Andy was a little overwhelmed with his daughter going out with a twenty-two year old, especially with his daughter only being seventeen. He realized though, that Adriana would be eighteen in less than a month, so he really had nothing too worry about. Plus he knew Matthew was a great young man and wouldn't do anything stupid with his underage daughter on the first date.

Prue was very supportive of her daughter and Matthew going out. She actually hoped things worked out between them and they dated for a long time.

Matthew and Adriana did hit it off. They went out every evening the first two weeks of dating. Well, they didn't go out every night, but they got together every night. Matthew worked the day shift, so he was able to see Adriana every evening. In the third week of dating, they went out every other evening.

On the morning of her eighteenth birthday, Andy and Prue both snuck into their daughter's room. She hated being woken up super early on summer days. She didn't care of the days of the weekends during summer.

"Wakey, wakey, Adriana," Prue said opening up the curtains of her daughter's bedroom window.

Adriana groaned at the morning sun, shining through her window. She had heard the door to her bedroom open. She looked at her digital clock. It was 7:45 AM.

"You two have got to be kidding me," She groaned.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Andy said.

"You are officially eighteen-years-old," Prue said.

Adriana moaned. It was true. She had been born at 7:42 AM exactly eighteen years ago.

"Be glad you weren't born at 12:56 AM like your brother was," Andy said.

Adriana chuckled. Her parents had bothered Elliott on his eighteenth birthday at one in the morning.

"We just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday', sweetheart," Prue said. "I'm off to work, though. I'll see you for lunch, baby." She gave her daughter a kiss. She then left the room.

"Well, since you're awake, how about some breakfast?" Andy asked.

"Don't you have to work, Dad."

"I took the morning off to spend it with you for your birthday."

Adriana smiled. She threw her covers off of her and crawled over to her father, hugging him. He was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So how about some breakfast?"

"McDonald's?" Adriana said.

"Sure."

"Yay, I'll get dressed."

Twenty minutes later, Andy and Adriana were on their way to the nearest McDonald's for breakfast. Adriana had loved McDonald's since she was a little girl. She loved breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She loved their hash browns. She could eat five alone.

"So do you have a big birthday dinner planned with Matt tonight?" Andy asked.

"Something like that, yes," Adriana replied looking over at her father from the passenger's seat in the front. "I'm seeing him tonight. But I have no idea what he has planned."

Andy nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

"Dad, I'm not a virgin, anymore, okay? So Matt won't be the one taking away my innocence. Jackass Ted did that for me."

"You plan on having sex with Matt tonight?" Andy demanded.

"I don't know, Dad! I'm _officially_ eighteen years old, so it won't be statutory rape. Just drop it, okay?"

"All right, fine."

The two were quiet the rest of the way. Andy went through the drive-thru. Andy ordered a number 3, which was a bacon, egg and cheese biscuit that came with a hash brown, and a coffee for himself, and then five hash browns and a large orange juice for Adriana. They were quiet on the way home and as they at breakfast too.

Andy broke the silence after he was done eating. "Would you like your birthday presents?"

"Yes, but shouldn't I wait for Mom?" Adriana replied.

"No, these presents are from me. Your mom has something else for you."

"Then yes, please."

Andy smiled. He got up from the table. He grabbed a gift bag from the kitchen counter that had "Happy Birthday" written all over it. He placed it next to Adriana and sat back down at the table with her.

She wiped her hands and then reached inside the gift bag. She pulled out a few boxes that were wrapped in tissue paper. She had a vague idea that the boxes were jewelry boxes. Adriana unwrapped the tissue paper around the boxes and then opened them, one by one. They were jewelry boxes with jewelry in them. They were a necklace, earrings, and a ring. They were a ruby necklace, ruby earrings, and a ruby ring. Ruby was the birthstone for July, which was Adriana's birthstone.

"Thank you, Daddy," Adriana said. She got up and hugged her dad.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Andy said.

Adriana had always wanted a necklace, earrings, a ring, and bracelet of her birthstone. She guessed her dad had been waiting until her eighteenth birthday to give them to her.

"Can I expect a ruby bracelet for Christmas or a graduation present?" She asked.

"Maybe."

"Mom doesn't have any jewelry for me, does she?"

Andy shook his head. "No, but you'll like what she got you."

Adriana smiled.

Later that afternoon, Adriana met her mom, aunts, and female cousins at P4 for lunch. Adriana was so glad to see everyone. Paulina and Belinda had been really busy with their new babies. Belinda had given birth to a baby girl named Blair Phoebe Stevens in February. Paulina had had another boy, Ryder Joseph Myers in April. The babies, along with Paulina's two-year old son had been left with Leo and Patrick.

"Happy eighteenth," Paulina said hugging her cousin.

"Thank you," Adriana said.

"It's so good to see you, Adri," Belinda said.

"You too. How is your little girl?"

"My little angel. She is so good. I have no trouble with her abilities. She does shimmer, but I haven't had any problems. She shimmered to and from me and Austin, along with my parents, and her aunts, and uncle. Carrie is a little freaked out about her, though."

Adriana couldn't help, but laugh.

"We love to torture her with our powers," Brooke said.

"You girls shouldn't do that," Phoebe said.

"I don't," Brianna said. "

"That's because you're the goodie good of you and Brooke," Fourteen-year-old, Hope said.

"Hope," Paige snapped at her oldest daughter. "Be nice."

Adriana smiled. She sat down. She sat down next to Paulina and Brianna. Belinda sat on the other side of Paulina and Brooke sat on the other side of her twin. Across the table sat Paige between her daughters, Hope and Holly. Piper sat next to Holly. Holly was more behaved than Hope. She wasn't as lippy as her older. Prue and Phoebe both sat at ends of the tables.

"Do you like the presents Dad got me, Mom?" Adriana asked referring to her necklace, earrings, and ring that she was wearing.

"Yes, they look very beautiful on you, honey," Prue said.

"Are those rubies?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, it's my birthstone," Adriana said.

"What's the birthstone for May?"

"Emerald," Paige said. "Yours would be green."

"Ooh, my favorite color."

"Do you want an emerald piece of jewelry for Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Holly smiled. Her birthday wasn't until May, so she had another ten months before her next birthday.

A waitress came over and took their order. Everyone already knew what they wanted. Everyone all then broke into their own conversations. Phoebe talked with Hope and Paige. Piper talked with Holly. Prue talked with Brooke and Brianna. Adriana talked with Paulina and Belinda. She was telling them about Matthew.

"He sounds really great," Belinda said.

"He is," Adriana said. "I can't wait until we go out tonight."

After eating her meal, Adriana opened presents from her aunts and cousins. Her aunts all got her birthday cards with money inside. Paulina, Belinda, Brooke, and Brianna got her clothes, shoes and a new purse. Paulina got her the clothes. Belinda got her the shoes, and the twins got her the purse. Holly and Hope both got her each a new journal.

"Write in mine all about your relationship with Matthew," Holly said.

"And mine for your senior year," Hope said.

Adriana smiled. "Thanks, Hope and Holly. I like your presents the best. You all know how much I've gotten into writing in the last year."

"We do," Holly said.

"Okay, mine next," Prue said.

Adriana took it. It was a big box. Prue had but it in a gift bag and also wrapped it in birthday wrapping paper. Adriana unwrapped it to find a new laptop computer.

"Oh, my God, thank you, so much, Mom," Adriana said. She got up from her seat to hug her mom.

"You're welcome, honey," Prue said.

Adriana had Elliott's old desktop computer. It was a few years old. He had given it to her when he got a laptop for his seventeenth birthday. Adriana had been using her mom and dad's computer until she got Elliott's desktop. Elliott had gotten his own desktop computer when he entered middle school.

"I got you a laptop case and some other stuff to go with it."

"Oh, I love it!"

A birthday dessert was brought on for Adriana. She was sung to by their waitress, some other servers, a hostess, and everyone at the table. P4 had its own birthday song and they all knew it.

"_Happy birthday. Happy, happy birthday. Happy, happy birthday, Adriana. Happy, happy eighteenth birthday, Adriana. We hope you have a happy, happy eighteenth birthday, Adriana. P4 wishes you a happy, happy eighteenth birthday, Adriana._"

It was kind of lame, but Piper made the age and name of the birthday person be known when her staff was sitting their birthday song. If the person didn't give their age or name, they substituted the name with "birthday boy" or "birthday girl", and age with "unknown birthday number". Someone always gave their name, though.

For her birthday, Matt took Adriana out for dinner and dancing. She had lots of fun.

"This was the best birthday I've had so far. Thank you," Adriana said at the end of the night.

"You're welcome," Matt said. "I'm glad I could make it that way."

Adriana smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, passionately on the lips. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. They had only been dating for nearly a month, but Adriana had fallen hard for him. Matt was the same for her.

They made out for an hour at least before saying good night.

"Night," Adriana said.

"Sweet dreams," Matt said.

"They will with you in them."

Matt smiled. He kissed her again. "Bye. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Bye."

It was one in the morning. Prue and Andy were both in bed. Adriana had had the best birthday ever. Her life was good. She was eighteen years old, finally and had a new boyfriend, a boyfriend who was mature and had a job. She hoped things between her and Matt would keep getting better and they'd be together for a long while.

Chapter 19

Things between Adriana and Matt did get better. Their relationship kept growing and growing. Matt was the first to say, "I love you." He said it on their one month anniversary, which was five days after Adriana's birthday. Adriana said it right after him. It was real. She had never been in love with Ted; it had been more of powerful like or lust with him.

On their two month anniversary, which had been August 30, they finally took the next step of their relationship and had sex. Adriana had rushed into things with Ted when she first had sex with him. She told Matt from the beginning she wanted to take certain things slow, because she regretted losing her virginity to a jackass. She wanted the first time she had sex with another guy to be more meaningful than the last. Adriana was eighteen years old and a hopeless romantic, something she had no doubt gotten from her mother's side of the family.

Adriana's first time with Matt had been way better that her times with Ted. Matt did have a few more years of experience with sex than Ted did. That had made it so much better.

"Happy Six-month Anniversary," Matt said to Adriana on the morning of their six month anniversary on December 30.

Adriana smiled. "Happy Anniversary." She kissed her boyfriend passionately on the lips. She had spent the night with Matt the night before.

Prue and Andy expected their daughter to spend Friday and Saturday nights with Matt. She didn't stay the night with him on school nights usually. She had spent all her Friday and Saturday nights with Matt since August. She had spent almost every night of her winter break with him. She had to go back to school next week, which sucked. But graduation was exactly five months away.

"Okay, I have to get ready for work," Matt said.

Adriana let him go. She got comfortable and went back to sleep. An hour later, Matt woke her up again to say good-bye and wish her yet again a happy six month anniversary.

"Hey ladies," Adriana greeted her twin cousins later that day.

"Hey, hey," Brooke said.

"Happy Sixth-month Anniversary," Brianna said.

"Thank you," Adriana said. "Happy Two-year Anniversary late."

Brianna laughed.

"Forget anniversaries for a moment," Brooke said. "In five months, the three of us graduate high school and move onto college. Can I get a 'Hip, hip'?"

"Hip-hip," Brianna said.

"Hurrah," Adriana said.

"Whoop, whoop," Brooke said.

"I can't wait to graduate," Brianna said. "And we'll be the first of the last of someone's kids of our aunts and uncles to graduate high school. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo still have Patrick in high school. Henry Jr is in high school and Hope will soon be going in herself."

"That's right. We're the last of Mom and Dad's kids to graduate high school. Then Adri is the last of Uncle Andy and Aunt Prue's kids to graduate high school. Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry are going to have their hands full when both Holly and Hope get into high school."

"Not our problem or our parents' problem," Adriana said.

"Maybe we should talk some sense into our cousins and tell them not to be such snooty bitches, because it won't be stood for in high school by the snootiest of bitches," Brianna said.

"Hope is the only problem. Holly isn't as bad."

"That'll change," Brooke said.

"We're such nice cousins, aren't we?" Brianna asked.

"Hey, we've dealt with all the teenage crap of girls and we don't want to hear about it again with our younger female cousins. We should have to wait many years before we have to deal with it again, because of the daughters we have," Adriana said.

"I concur."

"Change of subject," Brooke said. "So Adri, what are you and Matt doing for your six-month anniversary?"

"I don't know," Adriana said. "The usual."

"What's the usual?"

"Dinner," Brianna said to her twin sister.

"Boring."

"It's not always dinner," Adriana said. "Sometimes it's dancing too."

"Still boring."

"Oh, and what do you suggest, Brookey?"

Brooke smiled. "I suggest a love that dare not speak its name."

"Oh, my God, Brooke," Brianna said. "You are such a sex addict since you and Lucas have done it."

"The guy is freaking amazing! My first, yes, but he is amazing!"

Adriana laughed. Brianna shook her head.

"So you suggest me sexing my boyfriend all night in celebration?" Adriana asked.

"Yes," Brooke replied.

"Oh, God, give me a break," Brianna said.

Adriana laughed again.

"Bri, our mom and aunts have had conversations like these for years," Brooke said.

"Oh, I don't want to hear about Mom and our aunts talking about sex with Dad and our uncles."

"They never gave details, really. They just said if they were good, great or not. They also shared ways of how to seduce," Adriana said.

"How the hell do you know this?"

"Because your mom is a freaking loud mouth and let it slip."

Brooke agreed.

Brianna groaned. "My mom's a perv by sharing sex stuff with her daughter and niece. Oh, my God, what the hell is wrong with you people?"

Brooke and Adriana laughed. Brianna overacted to certain things.

"Calm down, Bri," Brooke said. She took her sister's hands. "Breathe." Brianna did as she was told and took a few breaths. "Better?"

"Yes," Brianna said. "Never mention this me again or anyone else."

"You got it."

Adriana laughed. "This is what cousins and sisters do: they share sex stuff."

"No, never again," Brianna said.

Brooke leaned into her cousin. "Belinda gave Brianna some advice for when she had sex with Cody the first couple of times and she freaked."

Adriana nodded. "Belinda was only trying to be helpful. You were her first little sister to have sex."

"You were her first younger female cousin to have sex," Brianna said. "Did she give you advice?"

"Yes, but not before I went to Paulina. Then after them I went to your mom, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Piper. Nobody gave details. They just talked to me to help me know what would happen the first few times. Talking to Belinda was helpful the first time Matt and I did it, because she had been with more than one guy. The same is said for our mothers and aunts, yes, but I was more comfortable with Bea."

"Belinda tends to over share, Bri," Brooke said. "You asked her about sex and she over shared with her experiences."

"Yeah, I enjoyed hers with Austin," Brianna said. She shivered. "Yuck!"

Adriana and Brooke laughed.

Adriana and Matt's six month anniversary was different from their last ones. They did have dinner, yes, but Matt cooked for her, which was really sweet. He was quite the cook. Matt made something easy, though, spaghetti and meatballs. His sauce was homemade and it was delicious. Adriana loved spaghetti and meatballs. That was why Matt had made. They had Caesar salad as well.

"Wow, that was delicious," Adriana said, finishing her meal.

"Thank you. Anything for my girlfriend," Matt said.

Adriana smiled. "I guess I'll have to do something special for you next month's anniversary."

"Or until the eighth or tenth anniversary."

"Okay, I'll make you your favorite meal."

"Make me my favorite dessert," Matt said. "I like it more than my favorite meal."

"Chocolate cake, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"It's my favorite too. Aunt Piper has a special recipe for it too."

"Oh, don't kill me, please."

"Oh, no," Adriana laughed. "Aunt Piper is very careful about her cooking and recipes, as am I when I handle them."

"Yes, well, now that dinner is finished. How about some dessert?" Matt asked.

"Sure. Are you going to make me my favorite dessert: an ice cream sundae?"

Matt smiled. "Actually, I thought I'd have my favorite ice cream sundae: you."

"What?" Adriana asked, blushing.

Matt chuckled. "A little ice cream and stuff on you."

"Oh, my God, you want to eat off of me?"

"Yes."

"That is different for an anniversary."

Matt chuckled. "Actually, it would be the first time I ever did it with a girl."

"Oh, well, I'll be happy to be your first," Adriana winked.

Matt smirked.

Chapter 20

"Adriana, what's wrong?" Paulina asked her cousin a month later.

"Yeah, hun," Belinda said. "Brianna told me to get my butt here and quickly."

Adriana had all her female cousins, but Hope and Holly at home with her. They were all in her room. Adriana sat on her bed, cross-legged. Brooke sat next to her cousin. Brianna sat on a lounge chair. Paulina and Belinda both sat on Adriana's bed at the end of it. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained.

"Is everything okay between you and Matt?" Paulina asked. "Why have you been crying?"

"I'm pregnant!" Adriana said.

"What?" Belinda said. She looked at her younger sisters. They looked away from her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Adriana began to cry. "I-I took a lot of p-pregnancy tests a-and they were all p-positive. Th-they all said I was p-pregnant. I-I've also been l-late for my period. I-It should have come t-two weeks ago."

Belinda and Paulina looked at each other.

"Okay, when was the first date of your last period?" Paulina asked.

"I-it was t-the Friday b-before Christmas. The n-nineteenth."

"Okay." Paulina got up from the bed and went over to the calendar Adriana had hanging on her bedroom wall. She saw the nineteenth of December had been on Friday. She saw the days after Adriana's period where she would be most fertile and could most likely get pregnant. "Were you and Matt having a lot of sex between December 30th and January 4th?"

"Yes," Adriana said.

Paulina nodded her head. "Okay, have you been on birth control?"

"No."

"Adriana!" Belinda said.

"Bea, don't," Paulina said. "Did Matt at least use a condom?"

"Yeah," Adriana said. "Every time we had sex, yes."

"Yes, well, there are two problems there, one, not being on birth control, and two, just using condoms. Condoms break."

"Oh, God, my parents are going to kill me!"

"Calm down, Adri," Brooke said.

"How far along could she be?" Belinda asked Paulina.

"Six weeks."

Adriana groaned. "What a fucking time to get pregnant!"

"Calm down, girl. I got pregnant at eighteen," Paulina said.

"Yes, but you were in college and married."

"I'm not married and I have a child," Belinda said.

"Again in college."

Belinda looked at Paulina. Paulina shook her head at her.

"Does your mom or dad know?" Belinda asked.

"No. No one knows but you all. I've been too scared to talk to your moms and Aunt Paige."

"Well, we're here for you, sweetie," Paulina said.

"I went to the clinic at the hospital and they said the baby and I were both fine."

"Well, sot out medical care. That is good," Belinda said. "Are you six weeks pregnant?"

Adriana nodded.

"Okay, well, you know both you and the baby are fine. You need to tell your mom, or Aunt Piper, my mom, or Aunt Paige, if you're more comfortable with one of them. But your mom at least needs to know. That way she and you can figure out how to tell your dad. Then you need to tell Matt. He is going to be a father and he needs to know."

Adriana nodded. "Is your mom home, Brooke and Brianna?"

"Yes," Brianna said. Brooke nodded her head.

"Do you know if your mom is at the Manor, Paul?"

"Yeah, I came from the Manor. She's there with my dad, Randy and Ryder," Paulina said.

"Okay, can you orb me to the Manor?"

"Yes, I can."

"Okay, the three of you or two of you shimmer to your mom and get her to meet me at the Manor."

"Can do," Brianna and Brooke chorused. They chuckled.

Adriana quickly put some shoes on. Paulina orbed them both to the Manor. Brianna and Brooke both shimmered home to their mother. Belinda shimmered to her parents. Phoebe was watching Blair at the moment. Belinda was in grad school so she had her classes earlier that day. It was the early evening actually.

"Is everything okay with Adriana, Paul?" Leo asked as soon as he saw the orbs of his daughter forming her. He spotted his niece with his daughter.

"Hi Uncle Leo," Adriana said.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I need to talk to Aunt Piper."

Leo nodded his head.

"Is everything okay?" Piper asked walking into the living room. She had heard orbs and then Adriana's voice.

Adriana heard Paulina's four-year-old son, Randy with his nine-month old brother, Ryder in the conservatory. Paulina went to check on her sons. Leo followed his daughter to give his wife and niece some privacy.

"I just need to talk to you," Adriana said.

"Of course, sweetheart," Piper said.

Phoebe shimmered into the living room with Brooke. "Brooke and Brianna said you wanted to talk," She said seeing her oldest sister's daughter.

"Yes," Adriana said. "I want to talk with both you and Aunt Piper."

"Okay." Phoebe looked at her second oldest sister. Piper shrugged. They all sat down on the sofa. Adriana sat in the middle. Brooke had shimmered back home.

"What's going on, Adri?" Piper asked. "Paulina left in a real hurry after she got off the phone with you."

"The same for Belinda when Brianna called," Phoebe said.

"I don't know how to say this," Adriana began, "but I have always been able to talk to the both of you or Aunt Paige before I talked to my mom about something very important. I have something very important to say."

"We're all ears, sweetheart," Piper said. Phoebe agreed.

"I'm six weeks pregnant!"

"Oh…" Her aunts chorused.

"Congratulations," Piper said.

"Yeah, right now," Adriana said.

"Oh, Adri, don't worry," Phoebe said. "Your mom is going to be happy to hear she's going to be a grandmother."

"Yes, but I got pregnant while still in high school."

"You'll be out of high school by the time your baby comes. You'll be nineteen when he or she is born too," Piper said.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "You'll be like Paulina having her first child at nineteen."

"Yes, but I won't be married," Adriana said.

"So," Piper said. "Belinda isn't married. A lot of people that aren't married have been having babies for a long time. Your parents are not going to be disappointed in you for not being married and getting pregnant. A baby is a blessing. You and Matt are both in love and your baby was created from that."

"What if he doesn't want it?"

"Well, do you want your child?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes."

"Well, there's your answer. If you want your child and he doesn't then bye-bye to him. I hate to say it, but yes."

"He is not going to say bye-bye to me or our unborn child."

"Are you seeing him tonight?" Piper asked.

"No, he's covering a shift for someone. But he has tomorrow off, a first day off in a long, long time."

"Okay, well, you need to tell your mom and dad now. They're the most important to Matt."

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "Do you want us to be there when you tell your parents?"

"And Uncle Leo, because I'm sure he's been eavesdropping!"

Leo and Paulina both appeared.

"I had to hear it all," Paulina said.

"She can't keep a secret," Leo said.

Adriana shrugged.

"Okay, someone needs to stay here with Randy and Ryder," Paulina said.

"I'll look after my great nephews while you take Adriana and your parents to Prue and Andy's," Phoebe said.

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe."

Adriana stood up and grabbed hold of her cousin's hand. Paulina had hold of Leo's and he had hold of Piper's. Adriana closed her eyes as the four all materialized into orbs and made their way to Prue and Andy's.

"There you are, Adriana," Prue said hearing orbs. Adriana had left a note saying she orbed to the Manor with Paulina. Prue didn't see just her daughter and niece. She saw Piper and Leo. "What's going on?"

"Where's Dad?" Adriana asked.

"Work."

"Your husband needs to retire, Prue," Piper said. "He's getting too old for the job."

"I've been telling him that for years."

"Well, it'll be easier to tell you this without Dad here," Adriana said. "You all can go. I can handle it without my dad here, actually?"

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

Adriana nodded.

"Okay, if need us just yell for Paulina."

Adriana nodded. Her aunt, uncle and cousin materialized into orbs once again and disappeared from the house.

"What's going on, Adriana?" Prue asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

Prue squealed with delight. She threw her arms around her daughter, hugging her. "Oh, congratulations!"

Adriana was shocked. She thought her mom might freak out. _Okay, so Dad will be in freak out mode when I tell him. Fabulous. Well, better one better than both._

"Oh, God, Adriana, do you know how far along you are?"

"Six weeks. The doctor at the clinic said so."

"Oh, well, you did what you had to do."

Adriana threw her arms around her mom and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, sweetheart, did you think I would freak out?"

"Yes," Adriana said.

Prue pulled out of her daughter's embrace. "If this had happen a year or two ago then yes, I would have freaked out. But you're eighteen years old and in a serious relationship with a man who has a good job. A high school senior, yes, but you'll be out of high school in exactly four months and going onto college. Your child will be born with you out of high school and that is what I and my sisters have all wanted for our children. No teen pregnancies. You are eighteen and a teenager still, but you're an adult and mature. More mature than I can say for a lot of eighteen years old."

Adriana smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, baby. Don't worry about your father either. He'll be thrilled to hear he'll be a grandfather."

"He will?"

"Yes, because his daughter is going to be a mother. He's knows you'll be a great one too."

"I learned from the best."

Prue smiled. "Your father has actually been hoping Kayla would end up pregnant. He wants to be a grandfather."

"Well, how will he feel about me and not Kayla being pregnant?"

"Happy, because he actually wanted you to be the first to give him a grandchild."

"Really?" Adriana said, shocked.

"Yes, it'll all be okay, Adri. Does Matt know?"

Adriana shook her head. "Well, tell him tomorrow. He needs to know and if he needs to think about a few things when you tell him, you let him got think for little bit. If he decides not to be in his child's life, forget him."

"I think he will be in our child's life. If we don't make it, he'll still be a father to our child together."

Prue smiled.

Chapter 21

Late that night, Andy got home. Prue and Adriana both waited up for him. He was surprised to see _both _his wife and daughter waiting for him. They were both in the living room.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Andy asked. He sat down on the wooden coffee table in front of his wife and daughter, who sat on the sofa. Adriana was lying down, her feet resting in her mother's lap.

"Yes," Prue said as Adriana quickly sat up. "Adriana has something she needs to tell you." She looked from her husband to her daughter.

"What is it, Adri?" Andy asked.

Adriana looked at her father. She smiled. "Um, well, in…I'm…"

"…You're?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Andy's eyes lit up. "Excuse me? Come again?"

Adriana bit her lip. "I'm pregnant, six weeks."

Andy was quiet. He stood up and walked away from his wife and daughter.

"Andy," Prue quickly said as she stood and walked over to her husband.

Andy paced in the living room. He held his hand to his wife, telling her to leave him alone. _Breathe, Andy_, He told himself. _Breathe! Don't yell…just breathe!_

Adriana brought her knees up to her chin and hugged them. She rocked back and forth, ignoring her father. _Mom was wrong! Dad is _not _happy!_

"Andy," Prue said.

Andy looked at his daughter. "You're pregnant?"

"That's what she said, Andy," Prue said.

Andy held his hand up to his wife. Adriana looked at her father. She stood up and faced him. _If he is going to be pissed, let him be! If he kicks me out I'll go to Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's, and then to Matt's in the morning._

"Yes, I am pregnant! I'm six weeks pregnant."

Andy nodded. "Are you aware that your life will change with a baby?"

"Yes, I am, Dad. I'm going to have my child whether anyone likes it or not!"

"Does Matt know?"

"No, but I plan on telling him first thing tomorrow."

"How long have you known about being pregnant?"

"Awhile. No one else, but the twins knew until today. I told the twins weeks ago, but I was too scared to tell anyone else. They finally convinced me to tell Paulina and Belinda. Then Paulina and Belinda said to tell my parents and Matt. But I wanted to talk to my aunts first, because Mom and you always said I can go to them first if I need to, which did. Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, and Aunt Phoebe all know. Mom was told after them and now you know too."

Andy nodded his head. _Do not yell! Do not yell! Calmly talk!_ "Were you using birth control?"

"Just condoms."

"Adriana Rose!" Andy snapped. "You have been told to be on birth control and then use condoms as well."

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I'm not sorry I'm pregnant!"

"You don't need to be sorry for being pregnant! You just should have known better about using birth control."

"I'm eighteen years old! I can decide on my own whether I want to be on birth control or not!"

"You should have chosen it. Your mother should have been keeping track of you going to the doctor and all that."

"I told Adriana always to come to me when she needed to go to the doctor," Prue said.

"Did you ever think that after awhile that she might need more refills on her pills?" Andy asked.

"Shut up!" Adriana said. Her parents looked at her. "It was my own choose not to go back to the doctor to get a new prescription for my pills. I forgot and I know it was stupid, and it was my entire fault. But I need you more than ever, Dad! I need you to not be disappointed in me!"

"I'm not disappointed," Andy said. "I'm just scared."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want Matt to leave you!"

"What makes people think he will? He won't. Matt and I are in love. He and I are meant like you and Mom. I also had a damn premonition of me telling him and he was thrilled. That is how I know. I know it was of me telling him, because he was very excited that he hugged and kissed me. Then he bent down and kissed my stomach."

"You sure?"

"Yes, my premonitions never lie like Aunt Phoebe's have never lied too."

Andy looked at Prue. She smiled and nodded. He looked back at his daughter. He smiled. "Come here, sweetie."

Adriana smiled. She threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his around her back.

"I'm here for you, Adriana," Andy said. "I promise I'll do anything and everything for you and your unborn child."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and cheek.

The next day, Adriana gave the news to Matt.

"Yes, I'm going to be a father!" He said. He hugged and kissed her. Adriana laughed. He then bent down to kiss her stomach. "Daddy loves his baby that is only a fetus right now."

Adriana laughed again.

Matt got to feet and kissed her passionately. "I'll be there for you every step of the way through this pregnancy, Adri. I wish you would have told me sooner. I understand you were scared, though."

"I was. Brianna and Brooke were the only ones to know up until yesterday. My parents are happy for us. My dad was a little freaked and pissed about me not being careful."

"I told you to go to the doctor!" Matt said.

"I know, but I don't know. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way. Maybe I was supposed to forget to go to doctor and get a new prescribe for my birth control. I didn't want to purposely get pregnant. Maybe I did really. Oh, I don't know."

"Its fine, baby. You and I will work this out to take care of our child."

"You know my dad is finally retiring."

"When?"

"When I graduate high school. He said he would gladly watch his grandchild while I went to college. I'll be due in September. I think I'll push off going to college until January next year."

"You do whatever you have to do, Adri. I'll do what I can for the both of us and our child."

"I know you will," Adriana said. She hugged Matt.

Chapter 22

Four months later…

"Adriana Rose Trudeau."

Adriana smiled as she walked across the stage at her high school graduation. She heard cheers, screams, and whistles from friends and family. She shook had with the principal, Mrs. Davis, and then took her diploma. She did it. She made it to high school graduation and at twenty-three of being pregnant.

"Congratulations, baby," Prue said after the graduation ceremony. She threw her arms around her only daughter, hugging her.

"Thanks, Mom," Adriana said. Prue kissed her on the cheek. She moved onto her dad, who hugged and kissed her.

"One of the best moments of my life: watching you graduate high school," Andy said.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You did it, baby sis," Elliott said hugging his sister. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Elli."

"Congratulations, Adriana," Kayla Gibson, Elliott's girlfriend for over a year and half said.

"Thank you, and thanks for coming." Adriana hugged her.

"Anytime."

Adriana smiled. She turned to Matt. He smiled at her. He opened his arms for her. Adriana went into them happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Congratulations, baby," Matt said.

"Thank you," Adriana smiled. Matt kissed her belly. She smiled. She had a nice bump to show the world.

Adriana was congratulated by all her aunts and uncles, grandfather: Victor, cousins, and cousin's significant others. Her aunts, uncles, and Victor were all so proud of her, but she was not the only graduate of the family that day. Brooke and Brianna were graduates too. It was a day they were all willing to share with their family.

After taking pictures, Adriana and her family, all headed of to P4 for a graduation party for the graduates, all three. All aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings, significant others of cousins and siblings, plus children of siblings and cousins were all there, and Victor too.

Adriana made an announcement: "I know everyone is dying to know the sex of my baby. But I have to tell you all: Brooke, Brianna, my parents, Aunt Piper, and Uncle Leo all other than Matt's parents already know the sex of the baby. But for everyone else, _I'm going to be the mother of a baby girl!_ Sorry, Elliott, no nephew for you this time."

"Congratulations, Adri," Paulina said to her cousin a little while later. Everyone was freaking out right now because Brianna's boyfriend, Cody of nearly two and half years had just proposed to her in front of the whole family.

"Thanks, Paul," Adriana said. "I wanted a girl, and I'm getting her."

"I wouldn't trade my boys for anything. Randy and Ryder are perfect for the moment, but if my next child is a girl, that is okay."

"Maybe your child will be girl. You could be reversing the order of the sexes your mom had."

"Yes, well, having two boys has proved it so far. Nate and I aren't going to get pregnant anytime soon."

"Birth control!"

"Already, on it, honey." Paulina patted her cousin on the knee.

Adriana shook her head.

"Happy to be having a granddaughter?" Henry asked Andy.

Andy nodded. "I sure am. I would be happy with a grandson. Adriana really wanted to find out the sex of the baby. Prue wanted to know what our first grandchild was going to be. Adriana just told Piper, Leo, and the twins, because she really wanted them to know."

Henry shrugged. "I don't care. Paige and Phoebe might. But as long as I know my niece is having a healthy pregnancy, I'm good."

"Yeah, I just need to know my daughter and grandchild are both healthy. I also want a save labor and delivery."

"We all do."

"Well, gens," Cole said joining his brother-in-laws, Leo in tow. "Here's to new beginnings for the three graduates."

"To the three graduates," Andy said.

"To the twins and Adriana," Leo and Henry chorused.

"Congratulations, Grandma," Paige said to her oldest sister.

"Thanks, Paige," Prue said.

"Looks like we need to start planning a baby shower for Adriana," Phoebe said.

"Prue and I are already planning it," Piper said. "It is my duty as Adriana's godmother and _favorite _aunt to help the grandmother-to-be."

Phoebe and Paige glared at Piper. "Favorite aunt my ass," Phoebe said.

"Calm down, ladies," Prue said. "Paige, your daughters irritate my daughter. Adriana gets along just fine with Paulina, Belinda, and the twins."

"The twins are a month and half younger than her. She doesn't have any sisters, so of course she'll get along fine with Paulina and Belinda," Paige said. "Adriana doesn't like teenage girls. Give my girls six and seven years."

"Your daughters are the typical snooty bitches that Piper had to deal with in high school," Phoebe said.

"My husband spoils them rotten, so they think anyone _will_ give them anything. I don't give them anything. That is why they go running to my husband."

"You need to put a stop to that, especially with them both being in high school in two years,"

Prue and Piper exchanged looks. They were both happy they only had one daughter and that both were out of high school. Prue was very relieved to have Adriana out of high school period.

"So when's the baby shower?" Paige asked.

"Sometime in August," Prue said.

"Exactly one month from today is Matt's and my one year anniversary," Adriana said with glee to her brother's girlfriend, Kayla, and Cousin Benjamin's fiancée, Carrie.

"Where is the relationship going?" Kayla asked.

"They're having a baby. That's where it's going, Kay," Carrie said.

"Yes, but they could move in together or something along those lines."

"You two will know when I know," Adriana said. "But after June, it'll be July and it'll be my birthday. Then in August I'll be having a baby shower, and finally in September I get to welcome my baby girl." She clapped her hands with excitement.

"So we're all or going to be uncles," Elliott said. He was with Parker, Patrick, Benjamin, and Henry Jr. "All except Henry, here."

"I don't want to be an uncle anytime soon," Henry Jr. said. "My sisters are only fourteen and thirteen. It is going to be a long four years with Hope in high school and then Holly following her behind by one year. Pat, you and I need to scare a lot of guys next year."

"Smart idea," Patrick said. "I'm glad I don't have any little sisters. An older sister is just fine."

"I'll say," Parker said.

"I like being the first born," Elliott said. "I also like only having my sister. I do wish my parents would have had one more."

"My parents had that child for them," Benjamin said. "You can have one of my sisters if you like."

"I kind of already have both of them, because of Adri."

"You can keep 'em."

"Thanks."

Chapter 23

A few months later, in August, it was Adriana's baby shower. The shower took place on the last Saturday of August. Adriana had just entered her 36th week of pregnancy. The shower took place at Prue's, hosted by her and Piper. All aunts, female cousins, girlfriends and fiancées of male cousins, Matt's mother, Regina Orton, and Matt's sister, Jenna were all at the shower. Those were all the people Adriana had wanted at her shower, just family.

It was girls only, because the males all got irritating after awhile. It had been seen at Piper's baby shower with Paulina. Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Victor wanted to leave. Piper and her sisters sent them away after awhile.

"You made it through the first year of marriage, Jenna," Paulina said making conversation.

"I know," Jenna said. "You know it's thanks to me Matt and Adriana got together and are having a baby."

"I thank Adriana for asking me to go to your wedding with her," Brooke said. "If not, I would have never gotten together with your brother-in-law."

"Lucas loves you, Brooke. Tommy and I haven't seen him so happy. The same goes with you and Matt, Adri."

"Yes," Regina said. "Matt is very happy with you."

"I know it," Adriana said. "He tells me everyday and that he loves me too. I love him as well."

"Okay, what would you like to do, Adriana?" Prue asked her daughter. "You are the queen bee, because it is your shower."

"Presents, first, duh, Mom."

Everyone laughed.

"I should have known. These presents are for the baby mostly."

"Yes, the baby is _mine_ and since the baby can't open them. I get the pleasure of doing so."

"Okay, presents first."

Adriana opened presents of baby clothes, bottles, a breast pump, and lots of other things necessary to take care of the baby. Adriana got some stuff that was for her too. It was stuff she could use after her pregnancy like new clothes and shoes.

"Okay, Elliott, Parker, and Benjamin are my favorite cousins, because they gave me stuff that is just for me."

"They did the same for Paulina and me when we had our baby showers," Belinda said.

"Well, thanks for all the presents everyone."

"You're welcome," Came from everyone.

"Who wants to see the nursery, or who hasn't at least?"

"Jenna and me," Regina said.

"Well, come on. I'll show you the completed work." Adriana stood up. She was followed by Regina and Jenna from the living room and up-stairs to the nursery.

Matt had moved into the house with Adriana and her parents. Prue and Andy didn't mind, and Matt didn't mind either. Prue and Andy wanted to help Adriana as much as they could with her baby. Matt and Adriana might be living with Prue and Andy for a couple years, but no one minded right now.

The nursery was Adriana old room. When Elliott had moved out two years ago, Adriana moved into his room, because it was the second biggest bedroom in the house compared to the master bedroom where Prue and Andy were.

The nursery had been painted pink. The furniture was an espresso color. Adriana had a pink and chocolate theme going on in the room. Prue and Andy had bought all the furniture for the nursery. That had been their present for her and the baby.

"Hi sis," Elliott greeted his baby sister in her bedroom later that evening.

"Hi," Adriana said.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"How was the shower?"

"Fine."

"You made out well with presents."

"I did. I liked the ones from you, Parker, and Benjamin, though. They were actually for me."

Elliott laughed. "Well, selfish one, your child comes first after she is born in few weeks."

"That I know. Do you have a date tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm seeing Dalinda tonight," Elliott said.

Adriana smiled. Elliott had broken up with his girlfriend, Kayla at the beginning of June. He had been seeing the roommate of Parker's girlfriend. The roommate was named Dalinda Lewis. Elliott had been seeing her for about a month.

"Good," Adriana said. "How is that going?"

"Great, actually."

"Good, let's keep it that way, right?"

"Yeah, for the rest of my life actually."

"Relationships come and go."

"Relationships suck," Elliott said.

"You have a new way," Adriana said. "Just let things take their course with Dalinda."

Chapter 24

"Mom! Dad!" Adriana shouted to her parents a few weeks later in September. It was 7:30 in the evening. She was on the sofa in the living room, watching TV. Her parents were in the kitchen, talking. Matt was working a night shift and not a morning, afternoon shift like he usually did.

Prue and Andy quickly went from the kitchen and into the living room to their daughter. "What is it, sweetheart?" Prue asked.

"Its time," Adriana said with a smile.

"It's time?" Andy asked.

Adriana nodded. "I've been having contractions for the last hour."

"Okay, okay," Prue said. "Your father and I have done this thing twice."

Andy helped his daughter up from the sofa. She slipped her feet into some flip flops. Prue quickly went up-stairs to grab Adriana's bag and whatever other stuff she knew her daughter wanted. Five minutes later, the three were out the door.

Forty-five minutes later, Adriana was settled into a hospital bed in a private hospital room. That was a nice thing, to have her own room. She didn't have to deal with other pregnant women.

"And the real fun begins," Prue said as she stood at her daughter's bedside.

"I'm in for a long night," Adriana said.

"Yes, especially with only being two centimeters dilated, sweetheart."

"Well, the alarm has been sounded," Andy said, walking into the room. His wife and daughter looked at him. "Matt is on his way. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo know you're in labor. The rest of the family will soon know too."

Adriana nodded.

"Do you need anything, sweetie?"

"Yeah, my baby to come out of me now," Adriana said.

Her parents smiled. "You have awhile before that," Prue said.

"Just lean back and relax," Andy said. "We're here until Matt gets here."

Adriana was glad when Matt showed up. It made things easier. He was a real comfort to her. Prue had started calling people and cancelling appointments she had at her studio the next day. She and Andy would be there the whole time with their daughter. They weren't leaving her, at all.

It was a long night for everyone. Adriana was constantly up and down. She went walking through the maternity ward of the hospital like many other women did. It was supposed to help with labor. She walked a lot during the night.

Finally, at 10:50 AM, Adriana was moved into delivery.

"Are you ready, Adriana?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Adriana said.

"Okay, push."

Adriana squeezed Matt's hand tightly as she pushed. "Come on, Adri," Matt encouraged. Adriana used all the energy she had to push.

"That's it. Push, push. Yes, we have the head. Rest for a bit."

Adriana stopped pushing and rested for a moment or two. She looked at Matt. "You're doing good, baby. Just a little while longer," He smiled. Adriana smiled back.

"Okay, let's go again," The doctor said.

Adriana began to push again.

"That's it, Adriana," The doctor encouraged. She kept pushing. "We have shoulders. Yes, yes, keep going."

Adriana kept pushing.

"Arms with hands. Keep it up."

Adriana pushed the last of her baby out of her. A few seconds passed and she heard a crying.

"Take a look at your baby girl."

Matt helped Adriana lean forward to see their daughter. "Oh, my icky little baby!" Adriana said. Everyone laughed.

Matt cut the umbilical cord. The baby was checked out. She passed the test of very healthy. She weighed eight pounds, and was twenty inches long.

"Hi baby," Adriana said taking her daughter into her arms. "You were worth the wait."

"Yes, she was," Matt said.

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, yes, we do."

"Alexis Nicole Orton," Adriana said,

Chapter 25

"I understand you had a long night and morning," Elliott said later that day in the late afternoon, early evening when he went to visit his sister at the hospital.

"Yeah, I had a baby this morning at 11:05 AM," Adriana replied. "What were you doing?"

"I was in class."

Adriana rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding. Congratulations." He hugged his sister. "I saw the little one. She's adorable."

"Thank you. You're an uncle now."

"I am," Elliott said. "How do you feel to be a mom?"

"Scared."

"You'll do fine. You've had practice with our cousins' kids."

"Yes, but I'm totally on my own with this one. I can't give the kid back when she's crying," Adriana said.

"Nope, I get to do that, though. You can also pass Alexis off to Matt, Mom, or Dad. Mainly Dad, because Mom and Matt will be working."

"Well, Matt has taken the rest of the week off. He's just at home, sleeping."

Elliott looked at his watch. It was almost five o'clock. "How long ago was that?"

"1:30."

Elliott nodded.

"Like you said, we had a long night and morning today."

"Yeah, I wish I would have been here with you."

"You're here now."

Elliott smiled. "There's no other place I'd rather be." He hugged his sister again and kissed her cheek.

Adriana and Alexis had lots of visitors the next day. Prue and Andy told their whole family to leave Adriana alone for a day and recoup. Adriana only welcomed her brother, parents, and Matt's parents as visitors the day of Alexis's birth.

Adriana got very annoyed with her aunts after awhile. Her cousins were all good about not annoying her, even Hope and Holly. That was a first.

"The family needs to get smaller and not bigger anymore," Adriana said to her father.

Andy laughed. "Your mom and I were the smart ones for only having two children, right?"

"Yeah, as much as Elliott and I wanted another sibling, you were smart. Santa Clause should have just given Belinda and Ben only one little sister and not two. Or Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry should only have had had Henry Jr and Hope."

"Is Alexis going to be an only child?"

"That is undecided. If Matt and I aren't together in the future, Matt might give her a few half brothers and sisters. Mommy doesn't know."

"I have a strong a feeling you and Matt are going to be together for a long time. He really loves you and that's all I ever wanted for you, along with your mom and brother."

Adriana smiled.

The next day, when she was two days old, Alexis got to go to her new home with her mommy, daddy, and grandpa. Andy and Matt were both very happy to bring Adriana and Alexis home. Prue was off at work, but she would have her daughter and granddaughter at home when she got home.

"Welcome home, Alexis," Adriana said after she placed her daughter in her basinet. Alexis would be sleeping in Mommy and Daddy's room for a few weeks.

Adriana then crawled into bed, herself. She was tired and knew she would be sleep deprived until Alexis slept through the night. That wouldn't be for a few months, though. Adriana had Matt to get up and take care of their daughter too when it would be needed. During the day, Adriana and Andy would be on baby alert.

Two hours later, Adriana was taking care of a crying and hungry baby.

"Hey," Matt said walking into the room.

"Hey," Adriana said. She had Alexis in her arms and attached to one of her breasts, feeding.

"Good nap?"

"Yes, actually."

Matt smiled. "Good." He kneeled down at his girlfriend's feet. Adriana sat in the lounge chair of her room.

"What?" She asked.

Matt's smile grew bigger. "I think this is a good time." Adriana gave him a look. She then looked down at Alexis for a minute. As she did so, Matt opened a small box he held in his hands. Adriana turned back to Matt. She gasped suddenly. Staring at her was a diamond engagement in small ring box.

"Oh, my God, Matt," Adriana gasped.

"Adriana Rose Trudeau," Matt said. "As the mother of my child and my girlfriend for fourteen and half months, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Adriana's eyes watered. She nodded her head. "Yes," She said. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Matt smiled. He stood up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Chapter 26 - Epilogue

Nine months later, Adriana and Matt were married. They were married on June 26, 2027. Prue and Andy were happy to see their daughter marry. Elliott was happy to see his sister marry, even before him.

Prue and Andy thanked Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, and Victor for making their Christmas wish back on Christmas Day in 2003 when Prue's sisters, Leo, and Cole had seen Santa Clause. It was thanks to all of them Prue and Andy got a second chance at life.

Prue and Andy got to have children, Elliott and Adriana. They got to watch their children grow up, fall in love, graduate high school and go to college. Prue got to open up her own photography studio, which had been a dream of hers. Andy provided many years of loyal service to the San Francisco Police Department as a uniform and then a detective of homicide.

Prue and Andy also were happy that they got to be an aunt and uncle with all their nieces and nephews. They were happy to be an aunt-in-law and uncle-in-law to Benjamin's wife, Carrie and Paulina's husband, Nathan. They were happy to be a great aunt and uncle to the children of Paulina and Belinda. They were also very happy to be grandparents to Adriana's daughter, Alexis.

It is thanks to family that Prue and Andy got to have a second chance at life and do what they wanted. For that they were grateful. The two couldn't wait to see their son graduate college, get married, and perhaps have children. They couldn't wait to see their daughter graduate college and have more children. Then they could watch their grandchildren grow and go through life like their own two children, along with their nieces and nephews have.

Prue and Andy's second chance at life had been great and it would be great.

The end!


End file.
